


But Don't You Want To?

by KitaruArashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Restraints, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi find themselves in an unlikely situation. </p>
<p>I'm awful at summaries, I swear it'll be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

Levi took the last few steps into the dank row of cells slowly. Sounds filtered up through the air. Levi clenched his hands tightly and swallowed hard, his eyes drifting closed.  
"Nnng! Captain! Please!" His eyes shot open, there was no way Eren knew he was here. Those slick sounds, the breathy moans, they were coming from thoughts of him? Levi felt the smirk trying to bend his lips up but he forced it down, keeping his face still. He walked forward on silent feet until he stood outside Eren's cell.  
Eren's hand was moving quickly over his erection, as Levi watched the other hand slid down, one wet looking finger sliding its way into his body. Both hands working furiously the shifter was moaning in an unbroken stream. Levi felt his breath leave in a huff like someone hit him in the stomach when Eren came.  
"Levi!" His name was said low in Eren's throat on a sob as the boy's muscles relaxed.  
"Yeager! I don't recall giving you the right to use my name. Do you?" He kept his voice low with no real heat, not wanting to startle the boy unnecessarily.  
"No, Sir. I just couldn't help myself. You feel so good." His voice was slurred slightly from lingering euphoria. Levi couldn't stop the smirk, this time, he was so out of it, he thought his fantasy was scolding him. When he wrestled his mouth back under control he leaned forward sliding his arms through the bars.  


"Tch, open your eyes brat." When the boy didn't open his eyes it took all his self-control not to laugh. The shifter was asleep, Levi needed to work on this kid's stamina. This might have been the only night's sleep he had gotten in the last week, though. When Levi had guard duty for the boy he got to sleep, Levi usually arriving after the boy was asleep. Everyone deserved a little privacy once in awhile. The other guards however frequently terrorized the boy, for all Eren never complained.  
Levi looked the shifter over, lithe muscles covered his frame. His shirt pulled up to expose his dusky nipples, pants settled just below his knees. Then the part that made Levi cringe, the cooling pool of come on the boy's stomach. His arms were limp by his sides like he didn't have the energy to even pull up the blanket. Levi shook his head and with swift movements stepped into the guard room a few doors down and pulled on a glove.  


He unlocked the cell almost silently, pulling the door open just enough to slip through. He held his breath but the boy never stirred. He grabbed a cloth from the small pile central allowed him and wiped gently. Cleaning the boy as gently as possible he tossed the cloth haphazardly towards the small laundering bag at the other edge of the room, hoping Eren would think he had done it. With a flick, he settled the blanket around the boy's hips and stepped out as silently and he came in.  
He watched the boy rest after he peeled off the glove and disposed of it. Eren found him attractive, that was surprising. Very welcome, but still surprising. Levi knew he was a short, grumpy, old bastard. He might still have more energy than the new recruits but he was still at least ten years older than this brat. The images drifting through his mind would surely have scared Eren away. He was also a pervert, however, he kept that fact well hidden.  


Levi settled his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt himself throbbing in the soft cage he built. The threads pressing keeping him from being fully erect. With his desires, he learned quickly, while in uniform he needed to keep the pleasure hidden. It had been years ago he finished his training, he didn't get hard while training anymore. Very rarely got hard unless his goal was to please himself. Then Eren joined the Survey Corp, he slid his cage on the day of Eren's court hearing. He knew he would have to hurt the boy, he knew he would be restrained, and he knew the boy would submit. The cage had been necessary, far more than he thought. His eyes, _damn_. Everything about the boy was tempting. He had resumed wearing the cage daily as a precaution. In his uniform getting hard would be very obvious. He also wouldn't lie and say he didn't like denying himself, the resulting release was so much better when the build was longer.  
He allowed himself to drift into thoughtlessness. Listening with his eyes closed for interlopers. As normal, there were no stray persons.  
As the dawn hours were creeping up he opened his eyes, the brat was moving.  


"Good morning, Captain." His voice was rough with sleep.  
  
"Yeager." Levi nodded and stepped forward unlocking the door and releasing the chains. He turned and smirked, he wanted to torture the boy a little. He grabbed the end of his blanket and whipped it off.  
"Hurry up brat I want my tea." Eren let out a small yelp and scrambled to pull up his pants.  
  
"Captain, I'll change and be out in a minute." Levi wiped the smirk off his face and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Tch, brat. I'll wait at the top of the stairs, you have ten minutes. I want you clean and dressed, we have a meeting with Erwin in an hour." As the boy scrambled to obey Levi left, he only made it to the top of the steps before the snicker worked its way out of his throat. When he saw Hanji running towards him he cleared his throat cutting of the amusement.  
  
"You seem jovial this morning." Hanji looked vaguely like she was studying a titan. Not a look he wanted to be directed at him.  
  
"Tch, I haven't had tea and I'm waiting on a brat, shitty glasses." Hanji straightened up and looked him over before shrugging.  
  
"Well, I need that brat for tests." She pointed her finger down the stairs. Levi was shaking his head before she finished.  
"No. He needs to eat, we have an appointment with Erwin and then it's to training."  
  
"I got permission to snag him during the breakfast hour from Erwin, he'll just have to wait till lunch," Hanji said lightly, she knew it was a sore spot for Levi. He had a thing about eating properly.  
  
"Oh, I don't get breakfast?" Eren sounded a little disgruntled but fine. Levi was both irritated and pleased. He wanted the brat to eat, but he also took less than half the time Levi gave him.  
  
"Tch, go with Hanji. I expect you at training on time." Levi spun on his heel without looking at the shifters face. He was going to shower, go change, then go eat.

The two people watched the Captain go with slight bemusement.  
  
"So what did you need me for this morning?"  
  
"Just some standard tests. You know the drill." They set off down the hall at a swift clip. Unfortunately, Eren did know the drill, a full set of blood tests and tissue samples. Then there were the more invasive sets of tests but he tried not to think about those, one in every three appointments with Hanji had internal exams. When he settled himself on the sterile table in her office he rolled up his sleeve and waited for her to gather her supplies.  
  
"They want to chemically castrate you. They were thinking about just traditional castration, but I talked them out of that." Her voice was soft, her back still to him shoulders slumped. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Why?" The word was soft.  
  
"They don't want you to be able to have children, they're afraid it will be a shifter too."  
  
"Hanji, I'll never have children."  
  
"While I might believe your promise, I doubt they will. They'll assume as you get older you'll want to settle down. Have a wife, and she'll at least want kids-" He cut her off.  
  
"Hanji- I'm gay. So can we please leave my sex drive alone?" Hanji just stared open mouthed.  
  
"Well if you have no physical desire for women, that can be arranged. But how to prove it?"

"They want to what?" Levi was pissed. This whole meeting was deplorable, the people in central were deranged.  
  
"They want to castrate him."  
  
"No!" Erwin looked as surprised as he felt. They wanted to take the brats ability to have kids, to make a family. They were going to make it so he wouldn't want anyone anymore. The kid wasn't even in his twenties.  
  
"Levi, it's been decided." Erwin looked on calm once more.  
  
"It's wrong Erwin! You know it!" Erwin looked at his desk and drew a breath.  
  
"Even so, Hanji should be giving him the shot now." Levi went to turn away, "Levi, what will we do if his kids are shifters?" Levi froze unable to believe the words that just came out his friend's mouth.  
  
"I guess, we'd raise them. It's funny you talk about it like it would be awful for his children to be shifters, but you don't mind using him for your cause." His voice was cold and his face felt numb. He left without another word. He had an appointment to stop. 

When he tossed the door open he was prepared for a lot of things. Seeing Hanji standing naked in front of an equally naked Eren was not one of them.  
"What the fuck? Shitty glasses?" He closed the door quickly.

"Well, I'm guessing you know what I'm supposed to do. If I can prove Eren isn't attracted to women there's no danger of him having kids." She spoke fast as Eren turned away from the captain. "Eren you need to look at me. I have to see your physiological response." When Eren turned back to Hanji and looked at the woman's bare form he felt himself blush. Levi leaned against the wall and smirked he knew how this was going to end.

When he moved Eren's eyes flicked over to him and he let his eyes roam the boys form making him blush brighter. He didn't expect the result his gaze would have on the boy, however. He started to flush, his length filling out slightly.

"Well, it seems you aren't totally unaffected by women." Hanji's voice sounded sad. Eren choked as he whipped around to face the wall.

"That's- it's not- I swear- I'm not."

"Tch, shut up brat. It's not you, he likes the look of shitty glasses." He sounded smug he knew he did. Erens blush started creeping down his back.

"What? How can we prove that Levi?" Hanji sounded desperate, she really was fond of Eren and she didn't want to do this.

"Well, it wasn't you, he was moaning for last night." Levi let himself smirk as the boy slowly shudder.

"Wha- Ohh-Ohh. AHA Eren stand up and face us!" Hanji barked the order and pulled on her clothes while Eren was working up his nerve.

"Now, Yeager." Eren snapped to attention and swung around looking over Levi's shoulder his hands gripped tight behind his back.

"What was your idea shitty glasses?" He was probably going to regret asking but he wanted to spare the brat this if he could.

"Well, if you strip I'll have proof it's you, a male he's aroused by." Levi and Eren both jerked their eyes to her face then back looking at each other.  
He couldn't take his clothes off, he still had his cage on...then he smirked. He didn't need to take his clothes off to get Eren going, of that he was sure.

"Not a chance, but- I'll get you your proof." Levi stepped away from the wall holding Eren's eyes. He lowered his voice slightly and let his eyes travel the boy's body. "Brat, I heard you last night. Whimpering and moaning for me, how good do you think my hands would feel? Rather than your own. Would you kneel for me- _boy_?" Erens pupils were blown wide, he was hard and panting. Levi wanted an answer, would he kneel?

"Well, that was certainly proof." Hanji's voice was a blast of cold air. Levi tossed the boy his clothes. Eren scrambled into his clothes. "I'll go talk to Erwin. See what I can do." Levi nodded to the scientist. When the door clicked shut behind her Levi studied the boy very pointedly not looking at him.

"I am so sorry Captain." The brat spoke to the floor.  


"I asked you a question Yeager, you haven't given me an answer. You've given me an apology I didn't ask for. Look at me brat. Why are you apologizing?"

“I’m sorry you had to say those things, I’m sorry for you having to see me like this. Of course, I would kneel if you said Captain, I trust you with my life.”

This boy was dense. Really fucking dense. Levi turned with a sigh.

“It’s fine Yeager. Ready for training?” He heard the boy snap into a salute.

“Yes, Sir!” Levi walked with the shifter trailing behind. Training was going to be hell, he had to train a bunch of brats with Eren’s face in his mind, eyes all blown wide with lust. He shouldn’t even be entertaining the idea of taking to the boy, but he was.

Levi looked over the lines of trainees Eren standing at attention in their midst, keeping his eyes focused just off to the side of Levi keeping his face steadily blank. The recruits around him taunting him. Mikasa a few rows away, her face looking stormy, Armin looking just as livid a few places from Eren.  
It was going to be a long, shitty day.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betaed so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out!  
> I have to say I'm surprised by the love this story has received, so I worked hard to get you your next chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Eren took a deep breath as the cell door closed behind him. Today had been awful, though not as bad as it could have been he was willing to admit. He couldn’t decide how he felt about central's ruling. He was not permitted to have a family. He was mad, wanting to castrate him when he was willing to risk his life to save them all…. But he wasn’t ever going to have a family anyway. The one person he was drawn to was far too fond of clean to get anywhere near sex. He was willing to accept he was going to be alone until the day he died his own bloody death but he didn’t have to like it.  


“Hurry up freak, I need to chain you up.” Eren would have said something snide but tonight he just didn’t have the energy. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the basket replacing it with his longer sleep shirt; when he pulled off his bottoms his modesty was covered until he could slip on the loose sleep pants. It was one of the few concessions he had wrangled about his accommodations.  
  
The thing he missed most about being just a normal trainee was the comradery, falling asleep with other voices calling jokes and insults. He felt so very alone here, locked away under guard.  
  
Once his clothing was changed Eren went to drop his day's clothes in the hamper, stilling when he saw the rag draped haphazardly on the side. He pushed it in with his clothes trying to remember when he used it.  
  
When the door opened he shifted up into the bed and held his arms out to the side letting the man lock the shackles around his wrists. He couldn't blame them though, he _was_ a monster. The only time he wasn’t shackled at night was if Levi was the one who locked him up and was on guard. Last night Levi had something to do so someone else brought him down and Levi was late. While the time alone was nice he usually got a few minutes alone after Levi locked his cell anyway, so he definitely preferred the Captain locking him up.

Levi rubbed the towel over his hair vigorously, he was exhausted. He always was the day after his guard shift so it was nothing new. He sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh, it felt nice to be out of his cage for the day. He stood and tossed the towel to the hamper in his corner grabbing his sleep pants. They were too big, hanging low on his hips and rolled up at the bottom, but they were comfortable.  
  
As he settled his back against his headboard book in one hand tea in the other three sharp raps landed on his door. He put his tea aside with a growl and stalked to the door, he flung it open glaring.  
  
“Whoever it is had better have a _damn good_ reason for being here this la-.” Erwin stood at his door looking a little apologetic.  
  
“I know it’s late, but I was guessing you would want to know their ruling regarding Yeager.” Levi opened the door further and waived the commander in. “Hanji and I went to plead his case, but they are concerned that this is just a phase, or that he’ll change his mind. Half are convinced he’s telling a lie now when he says he wants men.” Levi went to open his mouth but Erwin stopped him. “No! We can’t argue anymore, you have a day to prepare the boy, and talk to Hanji to see how it might change his performance in the short term. They won't allow medical leave, though, they want him on the front lines.”  
  
Levi stood in his doorway with Erwin's eyes just slightly wider than normal.  
  
“So they are forcing the kid to have a medical procedure that isn’t necessary and cruel, but they also refuse to let him heal properly if something goes wrong?” It felt odd repeating someone else's words but he just had to make sure he was hearing this right. Erwin's face was unhappy as he nodded. Levi turned and looked up at the ceiling thinking furiously. 

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“We hope there is no obvious sign it didn’t and hope he keeps his mouth shut.”

“If it’s obvious his body rejects the treatment?” Levi hoped he was wrong.

“They’ll castrate him and cauterize the wound.” Levi felt his stomach drop, sure the kid could regrow limbs but this was wrong, what if he didn’t? Levi gagged quietly, this was so fucked up.

“I thought you would want time to figure out how to tell him at what to say, Hanji is currently in her rooms. She is trying to get very drunk so if you have questions I’d hurry.” Erwin clapped Levi on the shoulder and let himself out.

He stood still for a minute surprised by how revolting he found this whole thing. It had been a damn long time since anything had gotten under his skin this thoroughly, omitting messes anyway. Then he started to move he grabbed his tea and set out to Hanjis room. He knocked and waited, sipping his tea. He heard a few curses inside and stilled the smirk that wanted to settle on his lips.

"What?" Hanji was a wreck her hair was undone and wild her eyes red. She had a large cup of whiskey in one hand her other staying on the door.

"I was hoping you'd help me come up with a way to get the brat out of this."  
He said it flatly, praying Hanji wouldn't be astute enough at the moment to notice how fervent that hope was. Her eyes lit up and she threw open the door, babbling quickly about how she didn't want to do this to someone she was so fond of. He was 'too kind and innocent' to suffer through having the hope of family ripped away. As Levi settled in a chair and listened to the aimless rant for a minute, agreeing with most everything out of the frazzled woman's mouth but this wasn't going to help them.

"Okay, Hanji! Stop and take a breath, sit down." He pointed to the chair across from him and waited until the scientist sat. "How do you think Eren's body will react to the chemical treatment?" She looked at her hands for a minute, thinking her answer through for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Well I think it's likely his body will reject it, it's not a normal substance to be found in a body. At the right levels, it would be toxic, I don't see it going smoothly. Any time I've introduced a toxic substance to the tissue samples I've taken they were burned off immediately unless the sample was submerged, and if we tried using that much of the chemical it would kill him."

"When you say burned off..."

"Yes, visibly, steam and all."

"Damn! So failing there they want to what castrate him and cauterize it? Will that even work, Hanji?"

"For a while, When he's burned his body has to regrow the nerves first, but with the lack of a urethral opening, his body would probably heal that first. He would likely feel the regrowth of the tissue, blood vessels, and nerves after that point. It might take up to a week. They know he regrows limbs, though, they said if he were to regrow this it would just have to be a regular treatment." Levi now understood Hanji's desire to be drunk. He made himself focus.

"Well, we'll have to find a way to counter each of their points then. They pushed for this because they think he might be in a phase or he'll change his mind later right?" Hanji nodded as she stood to make herself a pot of coffee.

"Exactly, and there is no way to scientifically guarantee he isn't." Levi nodded and looked into his cup steadily, his tea was cold but it didn't matter he couldn't taste it anymore anyway. This was looking a little like a pipe dream, how to convince an entire council of rich paranoid bastards to have compassion.

"If there was just some way we could guarantee Eren was never going to sleep with a woman!" Hanji growled under her breath and she sat back down. Levi looked up so fast he felt his neck crack.

"Hanji, you may have just solved this. We just have to make sure he won't ever sleep with a woman, not that he'll never be attracted to one. If he is bound to a man, they can't complain."

"Yeah, but we need a man who would take Eren. It would be an indefinite responsibility."

"Oi! responsibility?" Levi was surprised the word made it out his mouth but he meant it. How would being with the brat be a responsibility for anyone? He was damn good looking, funny, kind.

"Well, no one really sees anything besides a monster when they look at him. They wouldn't be in it because they wanted to be. We could offer payment I suppose." Hanji looked a little bemused at his outburst but it faded to a sad look at the end. "Though that would kill Eren."

"Well, then I'll take him." The words left his mouth with no resistance. He wanted the boy in his bed anyway. He liked the kid, and he cleaned well. Though he was disgruntled that he was being so free with words because of his exhaustion he didn't regret them.

"What? Levi, I've never seen you with anyone. You want to take on Eren and give up on finding someone who fits?"

"I like the kid well enough. Besides, if he's constantly in pain he'll be shit on the field. I have no desire to find some romantic relationship at this late date." Hanji nodded but looked a little worried.

"Well, Eren certainly likes you," She had a small smile on her face. "You would have to convince them you were sexually active, though. If they thought you weren't they would just say that being sexually frustrated would lead him to seek it elsewhere." Levi nodded, that would really not be a problem.

"How do we solidify my hold on him legally, though? They obviously don't consider him human, so I doubt they would allow marriage." Hanji nodded chewing on her lip.

"Well, they still allow the purchase of personal 'pets'." Hanji looked up looking slightly green. Levi blanched, it had been a long time since he thought of that. Sometimes the wealthy would see someone from the underground and take a liking to them. Then they would take them and keep them as pets, or slaves. "They consider him more beast than man. They might allow it." Levi nodded, it would do. Eren would understand, but the insults tossed at him were going to get so much worse.

"This won't be easy on the brat. It'll be hard for his two friends too, in the morning I suggest we get them together and explain what's going to happen after we talk to Erwin." Hanji nodded with a smirk.

"You're very kind you know that right?" Levi just glared.

"No, I'm not this was all your idea." He stood and walked towards the door. "Get some sleep shitty glasses I'll see you in the morning." As tiresome as she could be he was fond of Hanji, she was kind even if she was crazy. Besides Erwin, she was probably the only one he would be willing to call a friend. When Levi settled on his bed he started thinking through logistics, falling asleep with negotiation points on his mind.

When Levi woke up the sun was just peeking over the horizon and he was grumpy. He'd had maybe four hours of sleep, he needed tea. With a hot cup in him and a quick shower after he dressed in his uniform and went to collect Hanji. She was wide awake, his guess was coffee. She was well put together though and had papers for references so he counted it as a win.  
  
"We'll go see Erwin, grab some breakfast from the mess hall enough for five then collect the brats." Hanji nodded quickly as they started off at a fast walk down the halls. The benefit of getting to Erwin before food was he would be less likely to argue before food. After three short knocks, they heard the grumpy come in.  
  
"Oh god, please tell me you aren't about to lodge another protest." Erwin looked at the two set faces in front of him and waved then to their seats. Hanji handed over all the papers in her hands and while Erwin looked them over they explained their plan.  
  
"Also, I'll be putting in for a pay change." Levi's voice was per functionary when he spoke. "If Yeager is going to be my pet he won't be allowed to eat at mess or be paid as a soldier, but he'll be a war beast I bring to the Corps. so I'll need the increase that goes with that." Erwin nodded and passed over a pile of papers for Levi to sign.  
"You know this will only solidify in people's minds he's not really human." Erwin's voice was soft.  
  
"We know," Hanji nodded as she spoke. "but at least this way he won't be in constant pain."  
  
"Also if they try to reject this idea just fill them in on Hanjis hypothesis about future treatments and let them know he won't be as effective as a weapon if he's constantly in pain." Erwin nodded and started to gather papers.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go inhale breakfast and report our findings. You go let Yeager know what's going on." He looked relieved as he came out from behind the desk. They all walked to the mess hall quickly, discussing finer points in how Erwin should report and negotiate. They arrived just as the mess hall doors opened. Erwin grabbed a small selection and set out towards the stables, he was going to eat in the saddle. 

Levi and Hanji grabbed enough for five people using a basket from the kitchen.

"I'll take this and grab the brat, you go find Arlert and Ackerman." Hanji nodded and set off at a trot.

When he came down the stairs he could hear the guard.

"What, are you gonna cry freak? If I have to be awake why should you be allowed to sleep?" There was no answer but he could hear the chains of Eren's shackles clatter. "Come on not even going stand up?"

When Levi saw the door to the cell open his insides froze. The guard was inside the cell standing above Eren. He was sitting up on the bed with his arms around his head, it was strange to see him shrink back from words. The other trainees were worse on a daily basis. That was when he was the dripping knotted cloth in the guard's hand. He watched in horror as the guard brought it up and it gave a solid thump when it landed on the boy's shoulders.

The sound was all it took to shake Levi out of his stupor. Why hadn't the brat ever told him this shit was happening? The basket was set down on the bottom step gently before Levi felt the heat fill his eyes. He was behind the guard when his arm came up again. He caught the arm tore the rag out of it and sent the guard sprawling out the cell door. He turned and started laying the guards improvised weapon over his head and shoulders with wet thumps. His foot kicked the downed man intermittently. Through this violence his voice was calm.

"Nice work _guardsman_ you were snuck up on. Perfect form torturing a man that could lose control and squish you like a bug. You pathetic excuse for a soldier." He dropped the rag and turned towards Eren who's mouth was hanging open. "And you, brat, why didn't you ever tell anyone these shit heads were like this. I knew they were bad mouthing you but that you can take, take it every day. Beating while you're chained up are a little different.

"Captian!" Eren's warning came just as the guard threw himself forward. Levi stepped to the side and let the man fall on his face. He used his boot to roll the fool over and then stepped on his chest.

"Did you just attack a ranking officer?" Levi looked down at the man and watched all the color leave his face.

"I'm sorry Captian, I didn't see that it was you!" Levi nodded.

"I would assume so," He kicked the man in the ribs. "So how well were you doing your job?" He kicked him again. "Get out on my sight, you shitty bastard." Levi stepped past the man and took the keys off the wall. As he unlocked Eren he saw strips of flesh steaming as the skin grew back.

"I still expect an answer, Yeager. Why didn't you tell anyone it was this bad?"

"Well, they weren't wrong Sir. I am a monster, no one was going to care. Who cares if someone whips a stray dog?" Levi pulled back and looked at the boy's face.

"I do. Besides you are my responsibility, they were hurting my squad when they hurt you, which hurt the Survey Corps. that is unacceptable. Do you understand me you shitty brat?" Eren nodded smiling slightly, the Capitan was in a better mood today it seemed. "Now get dressed and cleaned up, you are coming with me. We are going to meet Ackerman, Arlert, and Hanji. We'll eat then, there are things we need to discuss."

Eren nodded and he stood and reached for a clean set of clothes from the pile in the corner. He wiped down quickly and dressed after Levi stepped out. He came out of the cell closing it's door behind him. When he caught sight of the Captain's face he stopped moving. Levi looked livid.

"Sir?" Eren's voice was timid. Levi opened his eyes and his face smoothed out.

"Let's go brat."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love this has received!

Levi was silent on the quick walk to Hanji's office. He was so angry about the Eren viewed himself, but he had to push it away. They had to convince the boy that this would work and be the best option. Eren made no small talk as he followed the Capitan down the hall, leaving Levi time to think. Ackerman was going to be a problem, he'd bet on it.

Once in the otherwise empty room they set up all the food and moved thing out of the way so there would be room for everyone. They each took a chair and sat in silence for a few minutes, Levi wondering how to pitch this idea, Eren worried about Levi.  
  
"Captain, are you okay? You seem..... angry."  
  
"I'm fine, brat, don't worry about me. Hanji should be here soon with Ackerman and Arlert." Eren raised his brows, surprise clear on his face.  
  
"We're having breakfast with you and Commander Zoe? Are we in trouble for something?" When Levi opened his mouth to answer the door opened and Hanji pushed a very confused Arman and Mikasa through the door.  
  
"Eren?" Arman's eyes flicked back and forth between Levi and Eren as he walked forward.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Eren smiled but stayed in his seat, he still didn't know if they were in trouble.  
  
"If everyone will sit down we can get started!" Hanji flipped the lock on the door when it clicked closed and all but bounced to a seat. 

After everyone was still and food had been passed around Hanji's voice broke the silence.

"Eren, remember the argument we filed yesterday?" Eren nodded. "Well, the didn't go for it."

"Wait what's happening?" Mikasa asked quickly not liking the way Eren's face lost all color.

"Central decided Eren shouldn't be allowed to reproduce, so they set down two options- one chemical castration and two traditional castration and cauterization but with Eren's healing it would be a regular treatment either way." Armin cringed visibly and Mikasa jut looked towards Eren in horror.

"Okay, so do I have to pick or something?" Hanji shook her head quickly.

"No, because your body will more than likely reject the chemical treatment we knew we would end up with the more traditional treatment. So we came up with a more unconventional out." Hanji paused here and looked to Levi, he nodded letting her know she could continue. He didn't think he could handle telling Eren he agreed to _buy him like an animal_ , the look on his face was going to be awful. His brows drew together a little Eren's comment from this morning sliding through his mind, _I am a monster_.

"Well, we decided to use their own logic against them. This whole idea and their denial of medical leave for mishaps told us they didn't think of you as human." Hanji kept her eyes on Eren. "So we thought if someone were to own you as a 'pet' they would allow you to stay as you are so you could please your owner." Strangled sounds came from Eren's friends but with a sharp look, Levi quieted them, Hanji's eyes never leaving Eren as he sat back.

"Well, then I think I'll still end up being..... no one will want me." Eren said the last quietly.

"I'm buying you." Everyone but Hanji jerked to look at Levi. "You'll be mine, so you won't be able to touch anyone apart from me without permission. You won't be a soldier but a war beast, but they will increase my salary for bringing a useful tool to battle so rather than your pay it'll be the difference." Eren sounded dazed as he answered.

"Well I don't get pay now so that's not much different, but I won't be able to eat at the mess hall if I'm not a soldier." Hanji looked at Levi quickly, his eyes meeting hers. _They weren't paying him?_

"Then we'll use the difference for food." Levi's voice was calm, his eyes flicking over to the two stunned teens. "The reason you two are here is simple. This is going to cement everyone's belief that what they say about Eren is true, so they will likely get worse. You'll need to keep an eye open, and harden yourselves. You won't be able to stop every insult." They looked at each other, then at Eren who still looked at little stunned.

"Captain, I can't let you do this! You shouldn't be stuck with me!" Eren's voice was panicked. He was remembering every angry look of the morning, he must be so disgusted to be put in this position!

"It's not a matter of you letting me. You'll be useless if you are constantly in that much pain. Do I need to make this an order?" Eren looked down at the floor.

"No, Sir. What do I need to do?" Mikasa looked like she was going to hit the Captain so Armin took her arm in a tight grip below the table.

"You'll relocate to my rooms, I'll set up a trundle bed for you. You'll be with me most of the time, for a time after this change anyway. Once the scrutiny lessens it won't be as necessary." Eren nodded, he felt bad Levi had to give up his freedom to help him. He would just have to be as helpful as possible, this didn't sound that bad honestly.

"You'll also have to be seen being..... affectionate in public." Hanji's voice was hesitant. Eren dropped his head and his friends stood up.

"You can't make him do that it's wrong!" Armin near shouted.

"Both of you sit!" Eren looked up at Levi, he looked ready to kill. He pulled Mikasa's hand, pulling her back down. "I won't force him but if they think nothing physical is happening they'll think he's going to go elsewhere to get his kicks then we're back where we started. This is why we're telling you this now. You'll see this and you can't say anything- we want them to allow this, we can't give them a reason to change their minds once they allow it." Eren's eyes were still locked on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Sir! You shouldn't have to touch me! I know how much you hate germs!" Levi and Hanji looked confused.

"Eren, that's what you have a problem with?" Armin's voice was soft like he was afraid to spook his friend. Eren nodded jerkily, the idea of Levi that closes to him was intoxicating.

"Eren you realize you'll have to kiss him at some point?" Mikasa sounded angry.

"That's my point! He hates germs! The idea of a mouth and spit must be awful!" No one was ready for the chuckle that came from Levi. Especially Levi.

"What, brat, you think I've never kissed anyone?" Eren looked like he was about to panic but Levi kept talking. "Sure I hate messes and germs, but as long as you brush your teeth and stay clean there is nothing wrong with the idea. Besides, if I wasn't kissing you in that little fantasy of yours what was I doing?"

That's when Eren put it together, the joke yesterday about the sounds Eren made, the mystery cloth.

"Oh my God." Eren's whole face was bright red, screw dignity. He slid out of the chair and slid under the table. "I'll be finishing this conversation from down here." Armin and Mikasa couldn't help a small smile.

"Well, that was more or less it anyway. You two can go. I'll walk you to the training ground so you don't catch hell." Hanji stood and unlocked the door waiting for the recruits. As they filled out Mikasa and Armin talking quietly about how to handle all this Levi chuckled again. The sound was doing _things_ to Eren. Levi bent to look under the table trying and failing to fight the smirk on his face.

"That was really you. I said your name. You saw me." Eren's words were muffled behind his hands.

"Yes, yes and yes. I want to know, though, what were you picturing kid? If you thought I wouldn't even kiss you?" Eren just shook his head. "Look we're going to be around each other more than will probably be comfortable. We're going to get to know each other _very_ well. Just tell me."

"You were..." The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the knocking on the door.

"Get out from under there." Levi stood and went to the door, looking to make sure Eren was seated before he opened the door. Erwin came in with a richly dressed man carrying a case. Eren stood and snapped to attention.

"Levi this is the master of sales." Levi nodded. "I'll leave you to it. How did you want to make payment? Should I keep your increase until the debt is settled?"

"That should be fine, I'll just need written receipts." Erwin nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then." You could see Erwin's desire to get away from the man.

"Hello, I'm Brian. I'll be handling your purchase. This is a little abnormal, so there will be more papers to sign." The man sat and Levi sat across from him when Eren went to sit back in his seat the man squeaked. "You'll let your beast sit here with us?" Eren looked to Levi, he would sit on the floor but he had just been told to get off the floor.

"Kneel next to me then, since he can't handle the thought of a man sitting in a chair." Levi sounded scathing. Eren knelt next to Levi's leg and folded his hands in his lap so he couldn't see what was happening. By the breath the man let out Levi was glaring, he fought hard not to smile. Levi pulled Eren closer and settled Eren's head on his knee. Apparently, the act started now. This was so close to what Eren dreamed he had to close his eyes. He wanted to be at Levi's feet.

"Alright then," Brian cleared his throat. "I'll need you to sign here, here, here, and here." The room was quiet as Levi read through the papers, then the scratch of his pen. "Now if you pick the spot and have it strip we can talk about the brand."

Eren's eyes shot open, he was going to be branded? He shuttered at the thought of being marked by Levi.

"It won't hold, he will heal." Levi's voice was cold.

"Oh? Well, I have a nice selection of collars then." The case he was holding clinked a little he opened it up.

"Eren, stand up and pick one you like," Levi said as he ran his hand through the boy's hair, a shower was next on the agenda for the day. Eren hopped up and looked at the options. He pointed to one that was two fingers in width and looked strong.

"That one Sir." He said as he dropped his arm and looked back at Levi for approval. Levi picked up the collar and ran it through his fingers. Oh, the things he could do with this....

"Is that the one you want?" Brian's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Is there anything else?"

"No that's all. You now have yourself a nice looking pet. Congratulations." Levi just nodded, the collar still in his hand. Eren waited until the man left to speak.

"Should I put that on now Sir?" Levi shook his head.

"No, we're going to grab your few things and move them, then you'll shower, then you'll have to wear it. I want to avoid listening to the snide remarks for a little while longer anyway. It won't last people talk but I'm hoping you can go the rest of the day relatively normally anyway." Eren was surprised, it was a very sweet thing. "I won't be able to speak to you like a person in public, it will be mostly orders and you must obey immediately or I'll have to punish you. Until they back off anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. It's okay, I follow your commands now anyway. I'll need a list of do's and don't's though. I don't want to make this any more difficult for you, so I need to know what we should look like in public."

"We'll talk about it after your shower. Stop talking like this is a chore for me, brat. I don't mind. If I didn't want to do it I wouldn't so stop the shit."

"Yes, Sir." Eren followed Levi out feeling a little warm inside. He just hoped Levi wouldn't regret helping him later. They made it to Eren's cell quickly they slid his few uniforms in a bag and set back out. There were a few odd looks but no one was brave enough to say anything yet.

"I'll find a place for all your things, go shower and scrub very well." Levi pointed out the bathroom, taking Eren's clothes. After the door closed behind the boy he sat on the bed. Five uniforms, that was the only thing apart from the key and toothbrush he owned. Humans were worse than titans, at least titans were driven by instinct instead of malice. While Eren washed he cleaned out a drawer for him and put his clothes away and started a pot of tea. He was going to have to spend most of the near future in a cage, being around Eren this way. He would be obedient, wearing his collar, they were going to have to touch it was going to be torture.

Eren dried off and slid on his new uniform leaving the towel around his shoulders in case his hair dripped, taking a minute to scrub his teeth then he came out rubbing the dry ends of the towel through his hair.

"Okay, Captain what are my rules?" Levi looked up from his teacup and his lungs froze for a second. Eren's skin was flushed from the warmth of the shower, his hair mussed. He looked edible.

"Sit down, drink some tea." His works came out gruff so he took a drink before he started. " As far as public decorum you'll have to act like a very well trained dog. Stay near me, don't run off and greet random people. If you need something wait until I'm not otherwise occupied, no interrupting. As far as training goes you'll train at the same time as normal. Just tune out what the other recruits have to say. It won't be gentle." Eren nodded unperturbed by the comparison.

"Okay, and what about the... touching?"

"Let me initiate most of the time but if I'm sitting and talking, lean on my leg like this morning. If we are standing grip the edge of my shirt, or rest your head on my shoulder. If you are clean. We need them to see us as attached so it seems you would never stray." Eren nodded, it would be odd but manageable.

"Yes, Sir. What about in private?"

"That will just be like normal. I don't own you Eren, you are a kind brat. This is just going to be in public so they see what the need to. I will ask that you leave the collar on, in case we have uninvited guests."  
"That's fine Sir."   
"We need to go get a tag and food."  
"Okay just let me drop my towel in the hamper."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait this chapter did not want to be written.
> 
> If you see mistakes, or even just have advice please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Or you know, just comment...for any reason at all. XD

Walking down the hall one step behind and off to his left Eren looked so comfortable, Levi was stunned. This Brat was taking it so damn well, though at least he wasn't being castrated. They swung into the metal works building first Levi looking through the thinner scrap metals pile finding one that was round-ish. He looked around and saw an apprentice zoning out, perfect.  
  
"You, I need this rounded and smoothed out with a name engraved on the front."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The young man hopped up and took the scrap to a grinder. While he worked Levi pulled Eren off to the side. He pushed the boy against the wall trapping him with his body, leaning close to speak in his ear.  
  
"I'll have my name engraved on your tag marking you as mine, nothing else needs to be on it. In the meantime, it's a good time to convince them this isn't a farce, right Brat?" Levi pulled back looking at Eren's face it was flushed red, the boy was blushing. He smirked and Eren's eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He looked so pretty all red in the face and flustered. Levi leaned back in letting his chest get a hair's breadth from the boy in front of him.  
  
"Put your hand's on my waist Eren." As Eren complied Levi slid his lips along the boy's neck, laying wet hot kisses on the fresh skin. He heard the boy's breath coming in short pants his head falling back against the wall, fingers balling tight on the cloth over Levi's hips. Levi felt himself filling inside his cage. When he pulled back to look at Eren his eyes were closed tightly his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Levi whispered the words in the boy's ear.  
  
"Everything's okay, it's just going to be embarrassing when you move Sir." Eren breathed the words, Levi needing to strain to hear. The boy was embarrassed, that was to be expected. Levi knew he should feel bad, but he was instead very proud he could turn Eren on so easily.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it helps." Levi let his hips bump forward into Eren's quickly unable to refuse the desire to feel him. Eren sucked in a breath, legs shaking beneath him slightly. 

Someone cleared their throat off to one side of Levi and he turned his head to glare, but it was the boy.

"Sir, I need to know what you need on it." His face was red and he was looking over the pair's heads.

"Just L-E-V-I." The boy nodded and went back to work leaving Levi and Eren looking at each other. The boy's eyes were slightly glazed staring at Levi's lips. "Do you want to kiss me Eren?" He whispered the words muscles locking as Eren licked his lips and nodded.

Levi leaned forward, expecting just a simple meeting of lips.

What he got was so much more. He felt the heat start in his lips, pressed to the softness of Eren's, then it flowed like lava through him. His eyes dropped closed and his skin felt hot, he was straining against his cage now. When Levi's tongue darted out to touch his lips he groaned softly, Eren's body shaking against him. Levi pulled back looking at the boy with a small smirk.

"Feel good?" He ran his nose along Eren's. The boy's body relaxed as he nodded. "You okay?" Again the boy nodded he seemed dazed. This time, Levi heard the boys steps and watched Eren's eyes flick up to him as he got close.

"All done Sir." Levi took it with a tip for the boy. He turned back to Eren holding the tag up.

"Now or when we get back?" The question was too soft for anyone else to hear but Levi didn't know if Eren could take other's seeing him being claimed in the name of a 'lie'.

"Later please Sir." Levi nodded gently dropping the tag in his pocket.

Eren stepped after Levi as he led the way to the grocers. He was still so hard it hurt, the thought made him wince. Levi hadn't been hard at all. This was all a lie to him, Eren might not be a burden but he wasn't really _wanted_. Even with all that, he wanted that tag, he wanted Levi to claim him. Wanted the Captain to want him. He bit back a sigh, following the Capitan into the store.  
  
Levi was surprisingly nice, for each item he picked up he would glance sideways and wait for an almost imperceptible nod or shake of the head before adding it or putting it back. With any luck, this would be a smooth and relatively painless transition. Eren didn't believe in luck. He also was far too likely to forget the rules and speak out about something, for this to be painless. He knew Levi would have to punish him a few times, Levi also wasn't the kind of man to hold back. This might all be a lie but Eren had been given his orders his rules and Levi would expect him to obey. They were relatively simple, act like a pet. This time, he did sigh, he wouldn't even mind being Levi's pet, so long as the man let him kill titans and actually wanted him. 

Levi looked back when he heard Eren sigh, the boy was thinking hard. His eyebrows pulled together over his vivid blue eyes, a slight frown marring the symmetry of his face. He wished there was something he could do to make this easier for the brat. Nothing was going to be simple or easy for a while. Levi knew he would have to punish the boy, and even if he would hold back he didn't dare. No one who mattered would believe this if Levi acted soft, he was never soft. Even if he thought the things he would have to punish the boy for were stupid and pointless. Levi's natural reaction was to tell them to go take a walk outside the walls, but that wouldn't help Eren.  
  
"Brat, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Just thinking." Levi nodded slightly, then lowered his voice. "I'm going to pull you close at the counter while the tally is being added, alright?"  
  
"Yes, you don't have to ask Sir. I know this will be a part of it, I won't pull away from you when you touch me. You can say whatever you need, do whatever you feel is necessary. I trust you." Eren's voice just as low, traveling no further than Levi's ears.  
  
Levi dropped the pile of items on the counter and took a step back, wrapping his arm around Eren. Keeping his voice loud enough for the shop owner to hear he started to talk _at_ Eren, running his hand over the boy's shoulder.  
  
"You're my good boy. You like when I touch you don't you boy?" Eren's eyes dropped closed his breath coming slightly faster. Levi allowed his hand to continue roaming the boy's form, enjoying touching him even if the situation was far from ideal. With a swift glare at the stunned shopkeeper, the man sprang into action adding up the total and sliding the goods into a small grass sling.  
  
"Here you are Commander." The man's eyes were round, good he would talk about Capitan Levi's fascination with his new 'pet'. Levi grabbed the groceries and Eren held out his hands for them. Levi passed them over more than a little surprised. Levi wanted to thank the boy, but instead, he just praised him.  
  
"Good boy." Levi led the way out, the walk back to his quarters was silent. Both men lost in their own thoughts. Levi couldn't wait to get his tag on the boy, even if it didn't really mean what he wanted it to mean. 

Levi sighed quietly when they closed the door behind them. Eren walked to the kitchen quietly and started putting things away, making sure it was all neat and in its proper place. Levi went to get a skin cream from his bathroom, Eren would need it if they didn't want the collar to chafe the skin at his neck. Levi sat at his small table and waited, watching the boy finish putting the goods away.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that alone," Levi said, his voice careless. Why was Eren so okay with all this and acting his new role rather than just letting it be a misconception?  
  
"I know, but if I'm staying here I should do my part right? Besides, it helped the story right?" At Levi's nod, Eren smiled. 

"Is it time?" Levi nodded again so Eren came to sit in the chair next to him.

"I'm going to rub a cream into your skin first and at least once a day besides so, the leather won't rub your skin raw. You can do it if it bothers you for me to do it, but I would prefer to. Call it penance if you will, it's my tag you have to wear that will cause the damage." Levi watched the boy closely, looking for any sign to tell him what the boy was feeling or thinking.

"It won't bother me to let you do it if it will make you feel better. Besides your hand on my neck is a good way to accustom myself to you touching me. I don't want to flinch in public if you reach out unexpectedly." Levi was impressed with the boy, though to be fair he was doing this to avoid weekly bouts of excruciating pain. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"Very true, and very well thought out." Levi unscrewed the top and scooped out a little with his fingers when his hand settled on Eren's neck the boy stilled and his eyes closed. Levi could feel his heart pounding beneath the skin.

He was ashamed, Levi thought he'd thought everything out and came to a reasonable decision. If he was being honest he just wanted the man's hands on him. He stilled and let his eyes close when Levi's hand settled on his neck. The heat felt wonderful, the small circles being smoothed over his skin was divine and hellish. His heart started to race and he had to fight to keep his breath even.

Levi took his time working the cream into each patch of skin that was in danger of being rubbed raw, especially after the boy worked up a sweat in training. The boy's lips parted, his breath coming in forced even inhales and exhales. It was intoxicating. When he was done he rested his hand along the back of Eren's neck gripping gently and saying his name softly.

Eren felt the grip on the back of his neck and heard his name but it still took a second to open his eyes. He felt like he was in a trance, every inch of him relaxed and zinging with pleasure. Levi was close looking him in the eye, Eren loved the Captain's eyes. That mercurial gaze, silver gray eyes glinting in the light. His breath got stuck in his lungs.

"Are you ready, Eren?" Levi's voice and hand were soft. His name on the older man's lips was beautiful. It may not have been the first time Levi had said his name but he had never said it so gently. Eren nodded, his heart racing faster as Levi lifted the Collar, the tag glinting in front. Levi was claiming him, it was exhilarating.

He fastened the collar around Eren's neck and had to take a deep breath, he wanted to kiss the boy. Here was proof he agreed to be Levi's but he still had no true hold on him. He was full and straining against his cage, the look on Eren's face was not helping at all. He knew the boy wanted him. Eren looked like he was floating, pure peace and desire on his face. His blue-green eyes shining.

Feeling the buckle click behind his neck was pure bliss. He may be nothing but a monster, but now he was a monster with an owner. Levi might not love him- might not desire him, but he cared enough to claim him- enough to save him. More than anything he wanted to lean forward to kiss the soft looking mouth in front of him. They weren't in public and Eren didn't know what touching was okay, however.

So he smiled and leaned his head forward and he bowed his back, resting his head on the man's knee. He didn't want to anger Levi but he needed to touch him. When he wasn't pushed away or scolded he hummed low in his throat quietly.

"Thank you, Captain."

Levi felt his eyebrows lift, surprise taking over his features momentarily. He slid one hand into the boy's hair, providing the affection and reassurance the boy seemed to be seeking. Levi could still feel the hum the boy made in his leg. He tilted his head back and watched the ceiling, rather than look at the boys head in his lap.

"Nothing to thank me for Yeager." Eren felt a small smile tug at his lips. The Captain wasn't going to change, he would be gruff and insulting. Call him a brat, Yeager, and boy, but he would give him what he _needed_. Eren didn't know how Levi knew he needed to feel the older man's hands on him but he was damn glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not longer!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A WAY TO TYPE AGAIN!!

Eren looked up at the man above him, his head tilted back and eyes locked on the ceiling. His neck was pulled tight and smooth. Levi’s hand was still in his hair, it was sending waves of warmth along his scalp.  
  
“Sir, I know you say that this isn’t a burden; and it’s okay. I can’t help but feel the need to apologize even so. No one else would do what you are, no one else would give up their freedom for a monster.”  
  
“Who said I’m giving anything up Brat?” Levi’s voice was soft, but his eyes were stormy when he looked down at Eren.  
  
“Oh. I just assumed you would have to, to match the lie. Of course, I don’t expect it of you, Sir.” Eren felt disappointment settle in his gut. Of course, Levi wouldn’t give up his freedoms.  
  
“No, I would have to be seen with only you. However, that doesn’t mean I’m giving anything up. I haven’t been in or had a desire to be in any kind of relationship in years. As for everyday freedom, I’ve never been one to go out to shitty bars and waste time around shitty people. I happen to enjoy your company boy. You listen well, you clean well enough. So stop this, I don’t mind helping you. I wanted to.” Eren’s eyes were wide, he had never heard the Captain speak so much.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” 

They sat for a little while longer when Eren looked up.  
“Can I make you something for dinner Sir?” Levi looked down at hopeful eyes.  
“Sure Brat, I didn’t realize that you cooked.” Eren stood and walked to the kitchen slowly, already missing Levi’s hand in his hair.  
“My Mom taught me and Mikasa.” Levi nodded as he watched the boy move through his kitchen, hands sure as he sliced and sizzled vegetables and bits of chicken. A pot of rice cooking as well. A knock sounded on the door and Eren went to turn away.  
“No, just keep doing what you’re doing. As far as the world is concerned, it’s because I want you putting my meals above interlopers.” Levi let his words filter back to Eren as he went to get the door. He waited for a moment listening to the resumed soft sounds of cooking and fought back a smirk at the boy’s obedience. He opened the door to Erwin.  
“Can I help you?” Levi’s voice just bordering on rude.  
“I just came to check on you and the kid. Can I come in?” Levi opened the door wider.  
“We’re just getting settled and Jaeger is cooking dinner.” Erwin walked in sniffing the air gently. Levi led him to the kitchen.  
“Boy salute the commander!” Eren whipped around and snapped a salute and waited.  
  
“Good, now continue the meal, you’ll set out a third plate.” With a quick bow, Eren turned and pulled down another place setting.  
“Damn Levi, I didn’t expect you to treat him like a pet.” Erwin’s voice soft, going no further than Levi’s ears made him want to smile. Erwin would do as commanded and would report honestly. It was best he believed as everyone else did.  
  
“We have some ground rules and an understanding. Tell the nice man who you belong to Brat.”  
“I belong to Captain Levi, of course.” The look of surprise Eren tossed over his shoulder was priceless. The completely guileless tone and sincerity made Levi want to jump on him.  
“Good boy.” Levi waved Erwin to a seat and settled himself so he could watch the boy cook.  
“I wouldn’t have agreed to buy him if I didn’t want him.” Levi hoped Eren caught that he was getting tired of the apologies. 

“How are you handling this Jaeger?” Eren tossed a quick look to Levi who nodded.  
“I like belonging to the Captain. He’s fair and kind. It’s wonderful to be owned, it mean’s I was worth claiming, Commander.” The way he said it left no question as to his honesty. Erwin nodded looking surprised. Eren started serving the food setting a plate in front of each man then kneeling at Levi’s side.  
Levi looked down with a small questioning frown and Eren shrugged. He hadn’t known the rules for eating near any kind of company. Levi was impressed with the boy's forethought and dedication. The fact that he was willing to wait just to maintain the image with no direction… it pleased Levi. Though not as much as the flavor that bloomed on his tongue when he tried a bite.  
  
“Good God. This is wonderful.” Erwin moaned around his bite. Levi smiled as he settled a hand in Eren’s hair.  
“Good boy, Eren. This tastes fantastic. You have outdone yourself.” Levi didn't see himself eating at the mess hall often after this. He stopped that train of thought- he was assuming the boy would be cooking often. That wouldn't do at all. He didn't actually own the boy even if he wanted to. Eren looked up with a smile, he was glad they liked the food… well, he was glad Levi liked it he really didn't care what Erwin thought. 

Levi grabbed a few prices of vegetable and chicken between his fingers and held it down for Eren to have. He really shouldn't be doing this without talking to the boy, some might find it degrading. He just couldn't help himself. He had to know if the boy would take it, needed to feel his lips around his fingers. The shock on Eren’s face was plain, but he tilted his head and wrapped his lips around Levi’s fingers. Levi was straining his cage and he felt his eyelids droop, this was going to be such a beautiful torture. 

Eren closed his eyes to block out the look of pleasure on Levi’s face. What he would give to cause that look if it were real. He allowed his tongue to flick the tip of Levi’s finger, removing any trace of food.  
“Jeez, Levi slow down. The boy can’t be used to this yet.” Erwin’s voice was a splash of cold water on them both but Levi didn’t let it rattle him.  
“What do you think of that hmm? Are you uncomfortable?” Levi slid his hand into the boy's hair and used it to tilt his head up so he was looking at the two men.  
  
“No Sir, I’m comfortable with whatever you want. You decide how fast or slow anything about me goes, Sir.” Levi nodded.  
“And would it matter if you were uncomfortable?”  
“Only if you said it did.” Levi released his hold and just carded his fingers through the hair on Eren’s head.  
“Good answer,” Levi flicked his eyes to Erwin and picked his chopsticks back up.  
“Satisfied?”  
“How the hell did you train him so well so fast?” Erwin asked, quickly bringing another bite to his mouth.  
“Ah, that is a secret I’ll take to the grave.” Levi smirked as he resumed eating. Eren’s head landing on his thigh before long. 

Levi and Erwin spoke back and forth as they finished their meal, Eren tuning out the voices. When the sound of eating stopped Eren rose and reached to take the plates, hand hesitating and inch or two away. He didn’t know if this was okay.  
“Go ahead. We’re done.” Levi’s voice was smooth and calming. With plates in hand, he went to scrub them and the pans down missing the scowl Levi sent his way.

Why was there nothing left in the dish for Eren to have a plate. Erwin stood and he followed suit.  
“This wasn’t a purely social call Levi, I was told to gather first-hand information. Take note of your interactions.” Levi just stared at his old friend. Did he really think he didn’t know that? When Levi didn’t respond Erwin just huffed out a breath small smile on his face, and let himself out.  
Levi turned to address his main concern.  
  
“Why didn’t you leave enough for yourself Brat?”  
“Well I only cooked for two and I didn’t want you or the Commander going hungry, Sir. Plus I didn’t want it to seem like I put my desires above your requests or any commanding officer, I thought that would be best. Did I do something wrong?” Levi found himself surprised for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
“Nothing really wrong, I just want you to eat something. That was well thought out.” Eren nodded and grabbed a peach to eat.  
  
“Thank you. I just want this to be as simple for you as possible. I don’t want to cause you any additional problems, you’re already doing so much for me.” Levi inclined his head as he sat back and watched Eren eat his peach. Juices lingering on his lips. 

“We should get settled, I’ll take a shower you can lie down or read. Make yourself at home.” Eren just nodded as he watched Levi gather his clothes and shut himself in the bathroom. He looked around the room and dropped the pit of his peach in a small bin Levi used to hold compost. It held only the ends of vegetables from dinner and the peach pit, he would wake early tomorrow to take it down. If he was allowed anyway. Eren rinsed his fingers and settled in a chair in front of a window, looking over the courtyard. Tomorrow with the other recruits would be hell. He would take it silently, though, he refused to make Levi’s life harder. 

Levi sighed as he removed the makeshift cock cage, today had been long. Eren had been so compliant, so willing to kneel for him. He looked so calm when Levi’s tag clipped into place. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water rinse the day away. His hand sliding low and ghosting over his half hard cock. He would wait, his mind settled on his decision. Eren would be his, wholly and completely his. Then Eren would take everything Levi had to give him. Now Levi just had to convince the boy he was truly desired first. That would be hard, but oh so enjoyable. When Levi stepped out in his loose pants and his towel draped over his hair he saw Eren sitting by the window looking out, his eyes unfocused and his face relaxed with only a small wrinkle between his eyebrows.

He kept his steps silent as he came up behind the boy. He rested one hand on Eren’s shoulder.  
“What’s going on between those ears?” He kept his voice quiet so he wouldn’t startle him unduly.  
“Just bracing myself for tomorrow. I’m sure it will be… _pleasant._ I just don’t want you to be disappointed or put in the position of having to punish me. While I’m sure I’ll earn beatings, I don’t want you to have to beat me in front of them because _I_ messed up.”  
“Eren, I don’t know how tomorrow will go. However, I know it will be hard but I have faith that you can do it.” Levi squeezed his shoulder gently. “Do you want to sleep in the bed tonight or on a pallet? I’m fine with however you are more comfortable.” Eren closed his eyes and thought fast. He needed the comfort, he just wouldn’t be able to do it too many days consecutively.  
  
“If it’s fine, I would like to sleep on the bed tonight.”  
“I just said it was Brat. Go get cleaned up and changed.”  
Eren nodded and rushed to obey. While Eren wiped his skin down, Levi made them both a cup of chamomile tea. Eren came out in baggy pants and a loose shirt and smelled the tea, it calmed him. It smelled just like the kind his mom used to make. Levi blew out all but the lamp near the bed and handed Eren his cup. They each settled down on a side of the bed stiffly. Eren all but whispering thank you as he sipped the tea.  
  
By the end of their respective cups of tea, they were relaxed enough to pull the blankets over themselves. Levi reaching out and casting the room into darkness. They both lay calmly, nothing but the sound of breathing. Each with worried thoughts until they drifted off to sleep. The stress of the day resulting in dreamless sleep.  
It was a calm night, comfortable. But they both knew- nothing good lasts for long, and this would only last until morning light.


	6. Chapter 6

When Levi woke they were in the center of the bed, Eren's head on his chest and their legs a tangled mess. He wasn’t blameless as his arms were wrapped around the boy. A snicker wound it’s way up his throat as he dropped his arms, apparently, this was happening with or without assistance. That would make this so much easier. Eren tensed up and pulled away gently as the sound woke him.  
  
“Sorry Sir, I must have gotten cold.”  
“It’s fine Brat. Relax, and for the love of God while we are by ourselves call me Levi.” Eren nodded quickly but stood and faced away none the less.  
The morning went quietly after that, each man settling into their uniform and eating an orange to break their fast. Levi set out two cups of strong black tea with a smirk.  
“Drink this, it will help brace you. If I were to snap and point at my feet and snap again, would you be okay if this was a silent command to kneel at my feet? In any setting where you are unsure just stay silent and stand one step behind me and one step to the left. If you are given commands by anyone else look to me before complying okay?” Eren sipped his tea then met Levi’s eyes.  
  
“Sir with all due respect, you are saving me from a very unpleasant situation. Anything you feel necessary is just fine, though I do appreciate that you asked.” Levi just nodded and finished his cup.  
“Are you ready to face the wolves?”  
“Unless we can opt out and go titan hunting?” They both looked surprised by Levi’s chuckle. It warmed Eren in a way he didn’t realize he needed.  
“No can do Brat. Come on.” They stepped out, Eren one step behind and to the left his uniform immaculate and Levi’s tag glinting in the light. Levi was exceptionally proud of the boy. They passed through the hall, eyes, and whispers following them like a wave. As they passed the mess hall Mikasa and Armin stepped in place a few feet behind them, subtly protecting their backs. It took all of his self-control for Eren not to turn around and talk to his long time friends. He wanted to tell them of his embarrassment, and the smell on Levi’s skin. He wanted to talk about his fear, wanted to ask how they were instead he clenched his jaw and hardened his eyes. No one would find fault in him, no reason to harass Levi. As much as he had been pressing the fear down he really didn’t want to be castrated. That amount of pain is scary, the fact that the people who would command it were in control of his life more so. 

As they passed through the gates into the training field he saw the crowd of his former comrades gathered, they were all just staring. Some like Jean smirking, their vicious mirth evident. Eren followed Levi until he snapped and pointed to a spot off to the side. Levi continued forward until he was in front of the group.  
“Line up! You know the drill, move your lazy asses!” As the group lined up Mikasa and Armin staying close to the side Eren was on.  
“Sir, Yeager-”  
“I have eyes and as such need no assistance from you. Unless you think I need your help?” The recruit quickly shook his head.   
“Well now that we have that established, just so you all know and you Brat’s don’t spend all day distracted and useless- That is my pet, Eren Yeager. He will follow along in training so he can be a useful war beast. So no he will not be part of your drills. Now- Run your laps!” Eren watched the group take off at a sprint and waited until Levi jerked his thumb to take off, a good dozen feet behind. He, however, had a physically restful day the day before, even if his mind had been fried; so he quickly caught up and passed the group. He had some feelings to run off.

Levi watched his face perfectly flat. He wanted to kiss that boy, not only was he putting on a fine show it would give him a wonderful bit of ammunition against any recruit who opened their mouth. What could they say to their captain when he reminded them that the beast out ran them? Ten laps around the field and Eren stopped further back relaxing his shoulders and breathing hard. The group was finishing up and reassembling when Levi snapped and pointed at the spot in front of him. Eren walked up quickly and at Levi’s second snap he sank to his knees his head bowed, Levi buried his hand in Eren hair and left it there.

“Alright pair off. I want quick lifts and faster spins today. Show me you aren’t completely useless.” There was a small span of silence while everyone looked at the spectacle in front, all it took was a raised eyebrow from Levi and they snapped to do as they were commanded. Everyone got paired off but Petra and Levi watched her approach.  
“Capitan, with the loss of a recruit we have an odd number. Will you train with me?”  
“No, you’ll train with him.” Levi tugged Eren’s hair gently and Eren stood and faced Petra with a salute.

“Sir, you expect me to train with a beast?”  
“Was I in any way unclear?”  
“No Sir.”  
“Then you have your orders. Go!”

Petra snapped a salute and walked towards the trees. Levi lowered his voice and spoke to Eren.  
“She’s going to try and make it hurt. You play by the rules, though, do well. Don’t let her take you.” Eren nodded quickly with a small smirk. When he set off after the girl he took a deep breath. He could not afford to lose his cool, even if she intentionally caused serious damage. Stepping into the space in front of her and squaring off calmed his mind. He knew this. Levi told him not to lose; so he simply wouldn’t. Their match was short and brutal. Levi watched Petra’s heels and fingers dig into every soft spot the boy had, even using his collar against him. No matter the pain she inflicted though Eren shock it off and ended the match with the girl pinned. He already had bruises blooming on his skin while she looked relatively unscathed. Eren had done exactly as he had been commanded. A nice clean win.

Eren let go and held down a hand to help her up and she slapped it out of the way.  
“Don’t touch me you freak, I’m fine.” Eren just bowed his head and went back to kneeling at Levi’s feet. To everyone but his friends, it looked like submission- but those who knew him, they saw the saw the rage.

The day went like that, fights then snub, then kneeling. Levi and Eren’s two friends watched the rising rage in worry. When Levi called the end to the day he sighed his relief. He really had thought Eren would snap. Anytime one recruit would lose to another they would joke and talk about ways to be better; but when they lost to Eren, which was most of the time they got angry and cruel. Eren stayed kneeling during Levi’s final rounds and the recruits leaving and Levi let him. When everyone else was gone he crouched in front of the boy and reached out, he tilted Eren’s head up. The boy’s eyes were livid.  
  
“You did a good job today. I’m proud of you.” As the words sunk in he saw Eren thaw. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Eren looked surprised but tilted his head to give Levi easier access to his lips.  
  
When Levi’s lips touched Eren’s all the rage fell away. This was why this was the reason for the restraint. A small breath shuddered on its way out and Levi pulled away.  
“Let’s go feed you and get clean Brat.” Eren stood and followed Levi, his mind floating. Was this what his life would be from now on? Gentle touches from Levi and scorn from everyone else?


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that I missed a tag when I started this story and I have corrected that mistake.  
> If you see any other mistakes please feel free to tell me!

Levi closed the door behind them with a small huff of breath. Eren had beat all but two of the people he faced, Mikasa and Annie Leonhart but the scorn they still directed towards him was… excessive.  
“You can shower if you want. I’ll make us a lunch, then the rest of the afternoon free. You have training with Hanji in the afternoons starting tomorrow. She’s going to try and help you master your titan.” Eren bent down to remove his shoes and leave them by the door.  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” Levi didn’t like how silent and unhappy the boy looked. Once Eren closed the door to the bathroom he stuck his head into the hall and got the attention of a passing soldier headed to the mess hall.  
  
“Oi, when you get to the mess send Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert to me.”  
“Yes, Sir!” The man doubled his pace and Levi fought back a smirk. He was as efficient in the kitchen as he was anywhere else. Before Eren was out of the shower and the other brats arrived he had sandwiches made and fruit sliced for all of them.  
He looked up from his seat at the table when a knock sounded. He let in Eren's friends and waved them to the table. 

“Sir, what are we doing here?” Mikasa sounded suspicious.  
“Am I wrong in thinking you want to see your friend?”  
“No! Not at all!” Armin was quick to defuse the frown he saw building on Levi’s face.”We do want to see him. Thank you for giving us a way to.” The smaller man smiled.  
“Sure take a seat. Eren is just cleaning up.” They booth looked so gobsmacked that Levi had to force down a chuckle. “What’s the problem now?”  
“Well, you called Eren by his first name. That and you just invited us to eat with you.” Armin’s voice was quiet.  
“Well Eren and I live together calling each other by name is simply convenience. Did you think I’d pull you away from your meals with no other food available?” Neither felt comfortable enough to answer so they just sat wide eyed.

Only a silent minute passed before Eren opened the door to the bath, his pants pulled on but shirt and collar gripped in one hand. He stopped mid-step, a smile blooming over his face.  
“Thank you, Sir.” When Levi just nodded Eren slid his shirt over his shoulders though he didn’t bother to button it up. He sat at the empty seat and just smiled.

Mikasa and Armin were happy to see him even if they were surprised by the familiarity. They hadn’t been paired up more than a day. The conversation was pleasant and avoided any source of conflict. A nice distraction. Levi was surprised how little the noise bothered him. They were smart and respectful, and they made his Brat smile. He didn’t bother to try and change the direction of his thoughts, Eren would be his. His claim would be real. Eren saw his friends out when they had to leave for afternoon drills, while Levi sat back and sipped his drink. When the door clicked shut Eren pulled his shirt back off and Levi raised his brows and sat forward. What was this about? Not that the boy shirtless bothered him the least.

“Did you want to rub the ointment in now Sir or should I do it?” Levi felt a smile pull at his lips, Eren’s eyes pulled towards them.  
“I’m impressed, go get the cream.” Eren let out a long breath when he turned away. He wanted those lips on him, wanted it in a way that lit his skin on fire. He made quick work of retrieving the cream and kneeling at Levi’s feet. He knew he could sit in a chair but this is where he wanted to be if Levi asked- it was solely for ease of reach.  
“You can sit on the chair you know.” Levi said it with no inflection, the pride that burned in his gut was near overwhelming.

“This just makes it easier for you to reach. I don’t mind.” Levi nodded as he warmed the cream between his palms. When his hands landed on the boy's neck Eren’s eyes drifted closed. Levi would bet it was unintentional. He smoothed his hands over the skin rubbing until the cream was worked in. He ran his thumbs up the front of his throat tilting his head back, his palms and other eight fingers cupping the rest of his neck. He leaned forward and placed his lips near the boy's ear.

“You did beautifully today. I know it wasn’t easy. I’m very proud of you, Eren.” He felt the boy shiver. Levi pulled his head back, skimming his lips over the soft skin of his cheek. He used one hand to grab the collar and then he clipped it on as he settled a kiss on the boys parted lips.  
Eren’s breath caught in his throat, his head tilting towards Levi with no real thought. His lips opened and he felt Levi bite his bottom lip gently, pulling a moan from Eren. When Levi pulled away slowly Eren let his eyes drift open.

Why did the Captain kiss him? He let his eyes drift south there were no obvious signs of arousal.  
“Why? You didn’t need to do that here where no one can see. I know you don’t really want to.” Levi felt the look of pure surprise on his face. He knew the boy thought it was a ruse but it didn’t occur to him that Eren would think he would kiss him in private if he didn’t mean it. He kept his voice soft, he didn’t want Eren thinking he was in trouble.  
“Do you really think I would do something I didn’t want to?”  
“Well, you took me in.”  
“I wanted to, boy. I could have let someone else do it. I wanted to. I never do something I’m not okay with.” Eren felt like his brain was short circuiting. The Captain wanted to take him in? Eren never knew the man was that kind.  
“Why did you kiss me, though?”  
“I felt like it. Do you object?” Eren’s eyebrows pulled together.  
“Well not really Sir…” Eren’s voice trailed off as his confusion won out. Maybe Levi wanted to praise him for doing well, it wasn’t like Eren’s own desire for the man was hidden. Or maybe it was just a passing fancy.  
Levi watched the confusion cross the boys face and sighed. He would just have to show the boy.

“Good.” He leaned forward and settled his lips back on Eren’s. He started the kiss slow, convincing the younger man to open his mouth. Light touches of tongue on lip, light nibbles. When Eren moaned it was the sweetest victory. Levi slid his hand into Eren’s hair and used it to hold him still when he deepened the kiss. Eren’s hands where on Levi’s thighs now, gripping tightly.  
Levi could feel his heart racing when he pulled back. He was so responsive, so incredible.  
“I need to shower Eren, after we can go out to the fields to walk if you would like. I know you aren’t used to sitting around in the afternoons.” When Levi stood Eren let his eyes feast on the toned legs in front of him.  
“Yes please.”

He didn’t miss the fact that Levi did not seem turned on however. It stirred a sadness in him. He wanted this man more than he could express, was this just a distraction for humanities strongest? The door clicked shut behind Levi before Eren moved. He put his shirt back on, button and tucked as was expected. Then he tidied up after lunch, settling the four plates in the sink top be washed later. Levi sighed as he stepped into the shower. He was currently so hard it hurt, the moment he slid the cage off he became fully erect. He stood under the water panting. That man was going to be the death of him. Why did you kiss me? Christ. He fought to get his body back under control as he washed. He doubted he would be able to get the cage back on right now. So he grabbed a bigger pair of pants and left his shirt untucked. Stepping around so he could see the kitchen he saw Eren cleaning. It warmed his heart, Eren might not understand his need for cleanliness but he was willing to do it just because Levi wanted it. He stepped up behind Eren and draped his arm over the taller mans shoulder.

“Ready?” Eren nodded and turned, he ended up pressed against Levis side.  
“Of course. Thank you for letting me go outside. I know you probably have things to do.”  
“It’s not a problem, just some paperwork. Besides it won’t be like this forever you’ll be allowed to go out alone once the commander and courts are convinced you’re settled into your new role and there won’t be any mishaps.”  
“That’s nice to know.” Levi walked to the door and held it open allowing Eren out first. The walk outside was relatively peaceful, most people back at their own tasks. The afternoon was warm, you could hear the sounds of training groups in the distance. The field Levi led him to though was empty.  
“They cleared this out to make another piece of farmland. The food shortage was fixed for the most part but they still want to be sure.” Levi’s voice was soft, not really directed at anyone but Eren couldn’t help but reply.  
“That’s a good thing though. Even though it will take some time tilling and planting the land it’ll be worth it. Do they know what they want to plant?” Levi fought his smirk, Eren might think he was nothing but a monster but he was smart.  
“They’re thinking about starting with corn.”  
“That’ll do the ground good.” Levi grunted his assent and headed towards the cluster of rocks he knew was on the other side. When they saw them Eren crunched his brows.  
“How are they planning to get those out of the way?”  
“That’ll be one of the things you’ll be working with shitty Glasses on.” Eren nodded thinking hard.

Levi climbed up to the top of the rock and sat in the sun.  
“Go on, walk to your heart's content Brat. They can’t complain, I’ll be able to see you. I figure at this point you’re dying for some time alone with your thoughts.” Eren set off across the field, both pleased and upset. He was glad to be alone for a bit, but it would have been nice to walk with the Capitan. No, Levi- he had permission now, as long as they were alone.  
He didn’t know what to make of the Capitan’s kisses. Aside from wonderful. What was he going to do now that he was living with the man. How do you act, when you’re a pet? Could he be that docile all the time? Could he afford not to be?

As he watched Eren pace Levi planned. How was he going to get the boy to agree to be his? The Brat wasn’t even convinced Levi wanted him. The sound of boots approaching made him tense up and look behind him. Try as he might he couldn’t work up any surprise to see Erwin.  
“A little early to let him be free range don’t you think?”  
“Give me a break, the kid needs to think. I can see him just fine. He’ll behave.”  
“You know the rules, beasts outside stables or homes need leashes.”

“You’re kidding, they expect me to walk the boy on a leash? How is he supposed to train or react in an emergency. Tell them I said no. I already have him trained to take nonverbal cues.” Levi whistled loudly and Eren turned. Eren saw the commander and started back. Levi waited until the boy was close enough to see then snapped and pointed in front of him. When Eren stopped in front of Levi he snapped a salute to the Commander. Levi snapped and pointed down again and Eren knelt. While Erwin was looking impressed Levi worked on not getting worked up over the boys easy obedience.

“How has this been for you Eren?” Erwin asked the question cloyingly hoping for an unpleasant answer it seemed. Eren looked to Levi and waited for his nod before answering.  
“It’s been fine Sir, my only problem so far is the other recruits. We expected that though.”  
“I see, and you find your new master desireable and none of his sexual tastes too demanding.” Eren’s eyes widened, what the hell was that?  
“You do not need to answer that.” Levi’s voice was cold.  
“Yes he does, this whole situation was to make sure his sexual needs never resulted in children. Therefore your sex life is not private.”  
“My sexual tastes are. Answer the rest then.”  
“I find him very desireable, nothing he has asked has been too much and I’m very satisfied.” Eren looked livid, even dropping the honorific.  
“I see, but neither of you appear to want to touch, not having a fight I hope?” Levi closed his eyes what the hell was Erwin’s problem?  
“Not all Sir, It’s just that we’re in public so I try to be good and give him room. I wouldn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” Eren’s reason was smooth like he has rehearsed it a hundred times.  
“Well no need to stand on ceremony with me.” Eren looked up to Levi for direction, what did the Commander want him to do? Levi’s eyes were closed however so he just slid closer and settled his head against the man’s leg. That’s when it clicked for Levi. Erwin wanted to see if he would scold the boy for moving from his designated spot.  
“Did I tell you you could touch me?” He shoved the boy away lightly.  
“No, Sir.” Eren stayed close to the grown bowed.  
“That’s what I thought. Never move with out _my_ say so boy.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Levi hated this, he wanted the boy to come and touch him. Erwin and his tests be damned.  
“Now do you have anything to say or ask?” Levi really hoped Eren would follow his lead here.  
“I am sorry I acted without permission. My I lean on your leg Sir?”  
“Yes, you may.” Eren slid back over and put his head back on Levi’s leg.  
“Thank you Sir.” Levi just settled his hand in Eren’s hair and scratched his scalp gently. He was quick to catch on, it was nice.  
Erwin stood quietly watching.  
“You’re okay with that Eren? Being told not to move, pushed around?” This time he sounded legitimately curious.

“Of course, I broke a rule I know. There should be some kind of repercussion. Besides, He owns me, he can do whatever he want’s with me and my opinion won’t really matter. I got lucky, he’s fair and not unnecessarily rough, I really like his company. I like him in general. Even if that wasn’t the case Sir, I would take it over the alternative.” Levi watched Eren speak, his voice never wavered he never sounded unsure. He was set in his path and he seemed content. Levi was going to make him happy, he remembered feeling like a monster and thinking he was worthless. It was a feeling he didn’t want for this man at his feet.

“Is that it Erwin? We were doing something, and you’ve interrupted- needlessly.”  
“You were just watching him walk.” The blonde seemed affronted.  
“Yes and I was enjoying the show. I also had follow up plans, so if that was all?” Erwin looked unimpressed but turned and walked away.  
“I really am sorry Sir, you told me not to move unless I checked with you.”  
“It’s fine, just remember next time.” Levi dropped down so he was crouched in front of the boy. “Do you want to keep wandering around or have you had your fill?”  
“I’m all set Sir. That was enough excitement for me.” Levi stood and climbed up to the top of the boulder beckoning the boy to follow.

He settled on an outcropping of stone and pulled Eren down to sit between his spread legs.  
“Settle back, we’ll sit and watch the sunset then.” Eren moved hesitantly but did as Levi said, settling back so he was leaning against the older man. Levi’s smell was surrounding him, his heat was soaking in through his shirt. It was pleasant and awful all at once. Levi pulled one of his legs up, planting his foot even with Eren’s hip, the slow drag of cloth was like a caress. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and settled his nose in the hollow of his throat, breathing in the unique smell of the shifter. He could feel the boy shiver as his nose ran across the soft skin, Eren’s heartbeat sped up under his palm.  
  
“Are you okay, Eren?” Levi let his breath ghost over the boy’s ear as he spoke.  
“Yes, Sir.” Levi felt a smirk pulling at his mouth but he forced his face flat. “Why are we out here?”  
“I thought you would like the opportunity to sit still and watch the sun set. You don’t get many peaceful moments.” Eren could swear he felt his heart shatter and melt all at the same time. Levi was doing something, taking his time just to give him a nice moment.  
“Thank you, Sir,” Eren whispered the words knowing Levi would hear. He dropped his head back letting it rest on Levi’s shoulder when Levi pressed his lips to his neck in response.  
They didn’t speak as the sun went down, but Levi slowly drove the boy out of his mind with small nipping kisses. Eren didn’t think he had ever been more content, even though he was so turned on he could have burst into flames. Dragging his teeth over the lobe of Eren’s ear Levi whispered in the boy's ear.  
“Ready to go to bed?” Levi felt the boy shake in his arms.  
“Yes, Sir. Please.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for all of your waiting. This chapter gave me serious trouble.

Eren took a deep breath when the door clicked behind them, leaving him alone with the captain. He wanted so badly for the act to be real. He wanted Levi to want him.  
“Eren, your cheeks are red.” Levi’s voice was low and husky, Eren had to stop himself from whimpering.  
“Yes, Sir they are.”  
  
“Why?” Levi dragged his fingers over the boy's arm as he walked to stand in front of him.  
“Just a physical response, nothing you need to worry about Cap- Levi.” He caught himself, they were alone so he was just Levi right now.  
“Oh? And why shouldn’t I worry about it?”  
“I know all the sexual touches are just part of the act, but that doesn’t stop me liking them. I find you very sexually attractive so I react even if you don’t, I’m sorry but I can’t help that. You don’t need to worry about it, though, it’s because of you I can even have the ability now.” 

Levi wanted to curse, Why was this boy so damn convinced he didn’t turn Levi on?  
“What makes you think I don’t react?” He barely stopped himself from growling the question.  
“Well, having had your hips pressed against mine, and having been kneeling at crotch level. I feel safe in my observation that there had been no physical response in you S-Levi.” The sarcasm dripping off the words was horribly amusing only slightly overshadowed by the realization. His cage.  
Well he wasn’t wearing it now.  
“Eren, I’m going to kiss you if that’s okay.” His words seemed slow to soak in so maybe just showing him would be simpler.  
“If that’s really what you want to do.”  
Eren’s mind was circling, what and why/ what and why? When Levi’s lips closed over his, it felt like he was consumed. Nothing else mattered. The kiss deepened quickly, tongues slipping over one another, teeth nipping gently. When Levi pushed him back against the door he moaned. Eren wanted this, wanted Levi to own him, dominate him. When Levi’s hips settled in line with his own he felt Levi’s erection, hard and hot. Levi wanted him? Eren pried his lips up and looked into the shorter man’s eyes.

“Why…” Eren’s sentence trailed off wonder and confusion battling in his eyes.  
“I have a few… desires that are a little abnormal. Making the use of a certain tool necessary. One the makes my excitement, rather more difficult to see.” Levi watched the confusion win out in the eyes in front of him and resigned himself to a long night or rather odd questions and conversations. He had been hoping this could wait. He had to make sure Eren knew he could say no first, though. He wanted nothing if the boy only felt obligated.   
“Let’s sit down and talk.” He pulled Eren to a chair and pushed him into it. He strode quickly to the bathroom and opened a small hidden drawer and pulled out one of his clean cages. At the end of every day he took the used one off and washed it then soaked it in an alcohol solution to sanitize them he had two to do this evening, he neglected to do so last evening as it was Eren’s first evening in his home. When he walked back to the young man he was sitting in the same position Levi set him in with a small frown pulling his eyebrows together.

“This is why you saw no evidence.” He dropped the cage on Eren’s lap watching silently as the boy pick it up and slide his fingers over the soft threads.  
“So what is this?” Eren’s voice was soft.  
“It’s a cock cage.” He was typically blunt and upfront he saw no reason to soften this. Eren would either be okay with it or he wouldn’t.  
“A cock cage? So this wraps around you and what stops you from getting erect?” Eren was frowning down at the string his face red.  
“Exactly.” Levi was finding Eren’s embarrassment highly amusing.  
“But why do you wear it? Everyone get’s that way sometimes.” Levi fought down a chuckle.  
“Because in our uniform it can be very obvious, and while I’m not necessarily trying to hide the fact that I do get erect it’s what gets me aroused that I try to keep private.”  
“Is that what Erwin was talking about? Your tastes being too much?”  
“Well Erwin has no idea about my preferences, but his insinuation was correct. I do have highly unusual fetishes.”  
“I see. Like what?” That was the question Levi was dreading and hoping for all at once.  
“First I need to know you’ll keep this to yourself unless I say you can share. I also need to know that you understand you are under no obligation to fulfill any of these. While we are alone you have every right to say no to absolutely anything at any time.”

Eren looked up at Levi for the first time. He was lounging in the chair his fingers ghosting patterns on the arms. His face was openly focused and sincere.  
“Of course I wouldn’t talk about your preferences. I do understand.” Eren made both statements separate and simple. No confusion, he wasn’t really sure what was happening but he did feel its importance.  
“Well, then I’ll share a few. I’ll explain the need for the cock cage first.” He watched Eren’s eyes snap down to the cage in his hand. “I like being in control of myself sure but more specifically being in control of someone else. I like when someone submits to me.”  
“I see why training could be difficult.” The quiet mumble made Levi fight a smile.  
“It used to be, I’ve more or less mastered my reactions.” The question was clear on Eren’s face before he even opened his mouth. _Then why were you wearing it?_ “But the way you have submitted to me the last few days, the complete trust. The sounds you made in your cell, the flush that colors your cheeks when you’re aroused. The pure desire I see in your eyes, it all get’s under my skin and just shreds my control. I want you, Eren. I want you kneeling, and writhing under me.” Levi let the lust color his voice making it husky.  
The shock in Eren’s eyes was plain, and the color flooding his face perfect. Levi shifted in his chair. He felt his eyebrows lift when Eren slid to the floor to kneel at his feet.  
“You had better be there because you want to be.”

“Yes, this is exactly where I want to be.” Levi took a deep breath Eren was going to be the death of him. He reached down and threaded his fingers into the boy's hair gripping tight, forcing those aquamarine eyes to meet his. He tilted his torso forward, settling his lips over Eren's.  
He started the kiss slow, only a hint of teeth and tongue. It didn’t take long to turn into a hot, wet, filthy kiss. Eren moaning into his mouth, the boy’s hands had settled on his thighs. Levi pulled back to look at Eren's flushed face, his eyes were slow to flutter open. He saw the desire to speak building behind Eren’s eyes- he was so easy to read.  
“What, boy?” Eren’s lip quirked up at one end at the pet name.  
“I’m just so glad, I really need to thank you. The fact that you want me, that this isn’t all a lie is more than I hoped for. You took in a monster and made my wishes come true. You gave the beast a purpose, you made me into a pet. I'm happy.”  
Levi felt his face smooth as he sat up to look at the man at his feet, his heart hurt for Eren. Was that really how he saw himself? Eren dropped his head to Levi’s thigh and rubbed his head against the muscle. If that was how he saw himself, was it really okay for Levi to touch him? Levi rubbed his hand through the mussed hair on the boys head petting him. Was it okay to deny him any happiness he could give him?  
Levi dropped his head back and continued to pet the younger man thinking furiously.

Once Levi made up his mind he tugged lightly on the boy's hair causing him to look up.  
“Why don’t you make dinner, something simple. That way I can answer any other questions.” Eren stood and walked to the kitchen with a smile. He was pulling down vegetables and a small piece of ham, two eggs boiling on the stove when Levi joined him a minute later.  
“The only questions I have at the moment are about the cock cages. How does it work and how do you care for it or them I’m assuming you make them yourself?”  
“Yes, I make them myself. They are essentially a series of slip knots and loops. If I start to become aroused the loops pull through the slip knots and tighten around my testicles and shaft, stopping me from becoming fully erect. Their care is simple- at the end of each day I was them and soak them in an alcohol solution.”  
“Surprisingly simple.” Eren peeled the eggs and diced the ham while looking pensive. “So, if you like obedience, and I submit in private as well, is it okay for me to tell you no if I don’t like something?”  
“Tch, don’t make me repeat myself. Of course, it’s okay- it will always be okay for you to say no. You might submit, but that’s all about trust. Trust me to take you to places you’ve never been, trust that I’ll stop if it’s too much. Trust that I won’t ask for anything I don’t think you’re capable of doing of giving. Understand, Brat?” Eren finished assembling their dinner- a salad with egg and ham- before he answered.  
“That makes sense. I just don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“The only way you’ll ever disappoint me is if you lie, to me or yourself. If you do something you don’t like because you think I want it or refuse, to be honest, enough with yourself to say you like it because of embarrassment. I expect complete honesty.”  
“What about punishments?” Levi fought back a smile, one question- ha.  
“If I have to punish you in public know it’s just for appearance. The rules outside of this room matter nothing to me. In here, punishment will be discussed at a letter date, once we both are more comfortable with this whole arrangement. I’m not going to punish you before I know you will be able to tell the difference between us and us and them.” Eren set down two plates and settled into a chair as he nodded. The flow of questions stopped and Levi had to hold back a sigh. This wouldn't be the last line of questions but he was glad for the halt. He hated talking that much. 

They ate in companionable silence, each thinking over the day. Eren was still all but bubbling with contentment, while Levi was planning. He couldn't let the boy go on thinking of himself the way he did. He was going to recruit Hanji.

After the dishes were clean Levi pinned Eren to the counter with his hips and gently ran his nose over the boy’s throat. His words whispering over skin.  
“Take a few minutes to get ready for bed, I have to go speak to Shitty Glasses.” Eren whimpered out his consent and Levi smirked before brushing a chaste kiss on his lips.  
He stride was purposeful on his way to Hanji’s room. She answered only a few moments after his knock.  
“What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”  
“Not urgently. Hanji, I need your help.” Her eyes went wide and she waved him in.  
~*~  
Eren wiped down all his skin with warm water, cleaned his teeth and pulled on his sleep clothes. The stood looking around still slightly shocked. Levi wanted him… actually really wanted him… it was something he had never even allowed himself to consider a possibility. He decided on the spur of the moment he wanted to do something Levi would like. He settled himself on his knees a few feet from the front door waiting for him to return. He only had to wait ten minutes or so. The look in Levi’s eyes when he opened the door was priceless.  
Levi opened his door to the sight of Eren kneeling silently, just waiting for him. It nearly knocked the breath out of him. This boy was going to be the death of him. He closed and locked the door before he let himself touch Eren. He pulled the boy up and dragged him to the bed. Tossing him back in a sprawl of limbs he leaned forward and gave Eren his first true command.  
“Wait here, and don’t move.” Levi scrubbed quickly, cleaning his teeth and pulling on his sleep pants in record time- the shirt was pointless. He stepped out, Eren hadn’t moved a muscle, but his eyes were traveling Levis exposed skin hungrily. Levi hummed in his throat, pleased. He slid onto the bed and pulled the boy's shirt from his still form.  
Eren fought to stay still as Levi scattered kisses over his chest. He was licking and nipping- marking his skin. Levi reached the edge of his sleep pants and pulled up.  
Eren was panting, his hand fisted tightly in the bedding fighting to stay still.  
“Slide up and get under the covers. It is time to sleep.” The disappointment was visible on his face but he didn’t hesitate to obey.  
Eren slid under the covers and tried to contain himself. Levi was going to go slow that much was obvious, but he was so wound up he felt like he would snap. When Levi joined him, he was pulled back into the older man’s chest. He could feel Levi’s arousal- it was a heady feeling. Levi’s hands slid along his skin gently, a steady rhythm lulling him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

 

When Eren opened his eyes Levi was just looking at his face, fingers trailing over the places there would have been scars lingering from the day of his hearing. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was still rough from sleep and his eyebrows pulled together in worry, it made Levi smirk. 

“Nothing, I was just realizing, I probably won’t ever be able to leave marks on your skin. It probably won’t stop me trying, though.” Eren chuckled softly.

“That’s just fine. If you want, I’ll bring it up to Hanji. As a purely scientific question, see if she thinks I’ll be able to focus my healing on one thing maybe leave something out completely.”

“Well, that’s a good question and a good aim. Try it. We need to get up and get ready to head down.” Eren sighed quietly.

“They really hate me, you know.”

“Then use it. Make them look bad, use their hatred of you to make them drive themselves to be better. I know you don’t hate them for it, even though most people would. So help me save their sorry little asses.” Levi got the result he was aiming for when Eren laughed long and hard.

“Of course I don’t hate them. I don’t blame them for how they think. Most of them just don’t come from the same kind of driving hatred I do, so they’re... shall we say- under motivated. When I first had to come in after the first attack, I was almost useless but I couldn’t stay that way. Wouldn’t allow myself the luxury. So if them hating me gives them the drive they need to be better fighters, a better chance at survival. A better chance at killing titans. Then you are absolutely right.” While Eren was musing out loud Levi stood and grabbed them each a uniform. 

“Of course I’m right, now get your ass up Brat.” Eren chuckled but scrambled out of bed and changed quickly. A quick relatively silent breakfast later they were walking towards the training field. Eren one step behind and to the left.

 

When the recruits started filing in Levi was waiting, hands behind his back, Eren kneeling at his feet looking at a sea of angry eyes. 

“All right! Warm up, start your laps, we’ll start with ten!” Once they were off Levi looked down at Eren and smirked. “Yesterday you finished long before they did so when they get back to the start I want you to begin your ten and try to lap them twice. Think you can pull it off.” The last didn’t really come out as a question, more as a statement, more added as a formality. 

“Yes, Sir.” Eren had a small smile on his lips as he turned his eyes to the field. As the group of runners got close he shifted his weight toward to the balls of his feet and placed his fingers on the ground, ready to take off. As the group passed he waited breath steady for Levi. 

“Go.” The one command gave Levi a thrill and he watched the boy streak off like a shot. 

 

His speed was impressive. The faces everyone else was making, though, those were priceless. The first time he laps them they look angry but determined to fix it, the second time it’s just outright rage. 

Eren finished his laps and sank to his knees next to Levi and looked up panting slightly. Levi winked and watched the flush crawl up Eren’s cheeks. 

“Well done boy.” The smile that pulled at Eren’s lips was cute and bashful, Levi wanted to bite it. They both looked forward as the rest of the recruits filed in. 

 

“So, you all wanted to go for a leisurely run. If that’s the case you’ll all do an extra three spars and finish with a sprint!” All but three sets of eyes turned to Eren with a glare, Armin and Mikasa were glaring at Levi and Annie Leonhart just kept her eyes on the Captain flat and disinterested. Eren just met the glares with an indifferent look, he would help them push themselves. He would help keep them alive. He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly like a dog, their rage would fuel them. 

 

“Pair up!” Armin was the odd one out first this morning. While he moved off to one side to wait to Eren, Levi looked down and spoke softly. 

“Same rules as yesterday, play by the rules but give no quarter. Show them up anywhere you can. Teach them if you can, learn where you can.” Eren nodded and smirked.

“As you say, Sir.” When Levi jerked his head Eren stood and moved to join Armin. 

 

They smiled softly at each other before Levi called the beginning and Eren did his best to teach Armin some more tricks. Helping his friend while refusing to go easy on him, it would do Armin no good if he did. 

Armin was panting when it was over but he was smiling. 

“Thanks, Eren.” 

“Of course. Maybe we’ll see each other again in the rotation.” Eren let a wolfy grin show and Armin groaned making Eren chuckle. The laugh died and the chuckle fell from his face when Jean moved up to take Armin’s place. 

 

They were more brutal than the day before, trying to cause more lasting and more painful injuries. He still won most of his fights, though he still lost to Mikasa and Annie. He felt his eyes widen when she held her hand down to help him up. 

“You should keep your feet a bit further apart it will increase your balance.” 

“I’ll try that. Thanks.” She smirked as she nodded and left. He had a feeling Mikasa and Armin had a hand in this. 

 

By the time the extended spars were over everyone was exhausted and sore. Eren kneeling at Levis' feet once more. 

“Alright. Now, you’ll finish off your morning with some sprinting! To one side of the field and straight back, twice. Go,” With a thirty-second pause in between the orders he placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder and said softly, “Show them how it’s done. Make me proud.” Eren ended up back by Levi while the rest of the recruits were still half way through their second lap. Eren looked at Levi but his eyes stayed on the recruits, his face impassive. As Eren settled on his knees he let his eyes stay on the ground, had he done something wrong? 

 

Levi couldn’t look at Eren, he wouldn’t be able to be able to keep from kissing the boy. Public yes, during training- no. Public yes, during training- no. He said the words over and over in his mind until the lines were formed in front of him. 

“Slow, again! You were all beaten, again! With very few exceptions! If my pet can beat you what chance do you have against a titan? Go, eat, and when you come back your performance had better improve! Dismissed!” Once they had all filed away Levi walked towards their room with a barked Come! 

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Levi had Eren pinned to the door, lips pressed to his jaw. 

“You were so good for me today. You made me so proud.” Eren melted into him with a groan, the ball of fear and anxiety that had been brewing in his stomach relaxing. “Come on, in the shower.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and led him to the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind them he turned the water on and stripped the boy quickly setting his collar aside gently. 

“Get in, I’ll be right behind you.” Levi’s words all but caressed his skin. Eren stepped under the spray with a sigh, missing the weight of his collar. 

 

Levi stepped in behind the boy quietly enjoying the boy's stillness. He laid his lips against Eren’s throat in a gentle praise. 

“You did so well for me, you made me so happy.” Levi slid his hands around Eren’s body Hands slipping over wet skin coming to hover on his hips. “I think you deserve a treat. Don’t you?” 

“Yes, please, Sir.” Eren’s voice was breathy. His chest heaving with each breath. Levi smirked into his neck as he slid one hand down to wrap around the boy wet cock, ripping a moan from Eren. He didn't tease or draw it out. He set his hand to working fast and hard over Eren, keeping up a flow of words into the boy's ear. Drinking in the boy's gasps and moans. 

“That’s it Eren, so good for me. You feel so good in my hand. Obey so well. Such a good boy for me. You’re going to feel so good under me. I’m going to take my time and take you apart, make you scream for me. Would you like that boy? Being such a good boy for me.”

 

Levi’s cage was biting into him, making him almost delirious. The pain, the longing was going to be such a sweet release. When Eren tensed and came on his hand Levi moaned the boy was beautiful. It took only a few seconds for Eren to turn and kiss him, but the kiss was sweet and tasted of desperation. 

“Levi, can’t I please you too?” 

“Not, right now. You need to eat lunch, and I want to take my time with you. Next time I come, I want it to be in you, would you like that?” Eren moaned making Levi smirk. Levi made sure they were both clean then shuffled them both out of the shower and dried them quick. Eren sighed in relief when his collar was clipped back in place. 

 

The soft sigh of relief did not go unnoticed by Levi.

 

Eren made them each a sandwich and sat at the table and watched Levi ate with quick perfunctory movements. When they were done he set their plates in the sink and leaned back against the counter.

“So, if I’m not really allowed away from you all that much how do I still get to train with Hanji?” 

“Well she had to file as a specialized “titan” war pet trainer and no one could deny that she was uniquely qualified.” Levi stood and walked towards his boy with a smirk. Eren was beautiful. 

“Thank you, Levi.”

“For what?” He didn’t show how pleased he was that Eren used his name. 

“Saying all those things.”

“I meant them all.” Eren blushed bright red. 

“I know.” Levi’s arms moved to brace himself up on either side of Eren on the counter, boxing the boy in- that’s when a loud banging started at the door. Eren jumped and Levi sighed he knew that knock. 

“Come in Shitty Glasses!”

 

Eren peeked around Levi and blushed at the twinkling in commander Hanji’s eyes. 

“Getting along well see. It’s time I take him, He need’s practice.” 

“I Know. He has some questions for you too. I’ll see you later, Eren.”

“See you later, Sir.” Levi stepped away reluctantly already missing the warmth in front of him. 

“I’ll want reports from both of you.” 

“Yes. Sir!” Eren was earnest and Hanji just laughed. 

“We won’t leave you out of the loop. Let’s get going Eren, You have questions?” The door closed behind them with a click and Levi sighed. He was not looking forward to afternoon practice. 

 

His strides were brisk back to the fields, wasting no time. The recruits seemed somewhat pleased if confused that Eren was not present. Levi offered no comment if they wanted clarification they would just have to ask the shifter.

“Alright, everyone into your omnidirectional gear. We’ll spend the afternoon working on your use of and ability to move in your 3DM gear. As quickly as you can.” Levi watched them fight to get the buckles and straps attached with a sigh. This was just kind of sad. Mikasa and Annie were done in less than a minute, Mikasa assisting Armin but Annie just stood there waiting. He looked up at the sky. He would keep them alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different type of training, with a different trainer.

Eren followed Hanji with quick steps. Out of the building past the training fields and into a large clearing filled with large boulders and tree stumps.

  


“This will be how we start. You’ll shift, use the boulders to make walls along the far side then till the land for farming. Once your control is good enough to do all of that with no questionable moments we can move on to more aggressive battle tactics. This will let us see how precise your control over your shift to and from your titan is and what exactly the toll on you will be each time.” 

  


“Yes, Commander. Where do you want me to start?” Eren looked over the field with wide eyes, he hoped that she didn’t want it all done today or he was going to be here all night. 

  


“Well, if we start on this side and work back and use the detritus to build the wall, then pull back this way tilling it will be most efficient. We can keep detailed notes on how well you respond to orders as a titan and how fast you tire. Levi said you had a question for me Eren, what was it?” Hanji looked away from the field and their project and towards the boy, she needed to train with a small soft smile.  
  
“Well, this all started because my body would heal right? Do you think it would ever be possible for me to stop my body from healing or at least consciously prioritize one injury over another? Say if I’m stuck somewhere and I need to run but my spleen is punctured. My body would try to heal my spleen first as it’s life threatening, but I need to run so I survive long enough to have the time to heal both?” 

  


“I’m not sure, we can do some tests and see though if you want. If it does end up being possible we can make it part of our training it would be a useful skill. Even if it won't be pleasant.” Hanji grimaced as she said the last thinking of how this would need to be practiced. 

  


“Pain isn’t new, Commander. No need to look guilty so long ahead of time, we don’t even know if it’s possible yet. If it is we might even be able to get away using small injuries right?” Eren still had his hands clasped behind his back but his head was turned towards her and tilted, he was smiling. They were talking about having to hurt him and he was smiling and telling her not to feel bad. She wanted to hit something. Instead, she smiled and looked back at the field.

  


“True enough, I suppose. Now I’ll be in my 3DM gear, so if you lose control I’ll cut you out. You shift then I’ll give you your first commands.” Hanji sent herself up and back into a tree nearby. Waiting and watching the young man. 

  


 

Eren looked down at his hand with a sigh, this was why Levi was allowed to keep him. So he would master this strange power of his. He would use it to kill every Titan, he would keep control. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and tore his teeth into the flesh of his hand with a hiss.  
The world contorted around him and he gasped. 

  


~*~

Levi walked towards the far field Hanji said she was going to have Eren start in. Twilight was falling and he wanted the boy back, it had been a long day. He broke through the small grove of trees that served as a border to the 3DM training ground and stopped looking on with a small bemused expression. 

  


 

Eren was laying on the ground on his back panting, his titan slowly evaporating next to him. Hanji leaning over him laughing happily. 

  


“-And here you thought you wouldn’t be able to do it! What did I say, you just needed proper motivation!” 

  


"Well, you make a good argument. I'm allowed to be done now right?" Eren chuckled softly. Half the field was clean and there was very little evidence of fighting. 

  


Levi stood quietly just watching the happiness of success suffusing the scene. Hanji sat next to him with a huff and clapped him on the arm. 

  


"You did well, that was five transformations, each held longer than the last. Very few moments where you were unclear. We made good progress on the field as well. Once we reach the wall, we'll start on the healing testing. I'll have some options and tests ready by then alright?" 

  


"Thank you, Commander. It will help, I would feel better being in control of my body." 

  


With a small smirk quickly suppressed Levi strode forward, here he thought that was his job. 

  


"Shitty Glasses, Yeager, lazing about I see." Eren sat up quickly, a smile on his lips. 

  


"Capitan! I'm happy to see you, Sir!" Eren pulled his legs under him so he was kneeling respectfully his hands flat on his thighs, his smile bright lighting up his eyes. 

  


"Levi, how good of you to come. We were just discussing how well he did today! Would you like to see?" Hanji held out a small file of paper. 

  


"That's alright, I heard. You must be exhausted, Eren. Let's get you home and fed, hmm?" Levi held a hand down to him to take, rather valiantly ignoring the grime that covered his hands. Eren wiped his hand on his pant leg vigorously trying to get it clean before he placed it in Levi's hand and stood- somewhat wobbly. 

  


"I'll see you tomorrow Eren, I'll come pick you up after lunch. Oh, Levi Erwin mention something to me about leads?"

  


"Son-Of-A-Bitch." Eren and Hanji both looked on as Levi shoved a hand through his hair and cursed, they were surprised by his vehemence. "I told Erwin I wouldn't walk Eren on a leash. I already have him trained to respond to non-verbal cues;" They both saw the flinch the boy gave the word 'leash'. "I guess they don't trust that to extend to you as well Hanji. The law states- and I quote via Erwin- beasts outside the home or stables are to be walked on a leash." 

  


"Are you kidding me?" Hanji looked a little green, here eyes wide with horror as she looked over at Eren. 

  


Eren took a deep breath and looked up at the sky bringing one hand up to touch the tag hanging from his throat. He belonged to Levi, what did it matter if he needed to be lead on a to the field after lunch to lend consequence to her position? He already had to be walked there. It wasn't like Hanji was going to try and hurt him. He looked back at Hanji with a small wry smile.  
  
"It's alright, you're a war beast trainer right? You have to look the part. We can't have people making light of your job or its dangers." 

  


Levi and Hanji both felt their faces smooth out as shock take their irritation and horror. That was what he was taking from this?

  


"It won't bother you Eren?" Hanji's voice was soft.

  


"Why would it? You're my trainer, one of my commanders. I know you won't hurt me, and it will make you look good for central. We have to follow the rules, right? Would it really matter if it bothered me?" 

  


"He's a good boy. He'll do what he needs to. We'll get him a lead tonight and have it ready tomorrow for you." Levis' voice was soft as he stroked his hand over Eren's head. "Let's go." Levi turned and walked back towards their room at a quick pace, Eren following, his head high. 

  


He would always walk with his head held high if Levi thought he was a good boy.

  


 

  


The door closed behind them and Levi sighed gently. Damn Erwin, and damn central. He didn't want Eren tethered to anyone besides him. He looked back and Eren was kneeling behind him. 

  


"What are you doing?" 

  


"Can I help you with your boots, Sir?" Levi felt his breath catch in his throat. He lifted one foot and let Eren work one tight boot off, then the other. He set the boots against the wall in a tidy line, settling on his knees to wait for direction. Levi groaned, low in the back of his throat. 

  


The low growl from Levi was enough to set Eren on fire, but he knew to wait. Levi liked obedience. 

  


"Stand and follow me. We're going to eat then we'll shower. We will spend the rest of tonight here, we'll pick up your leash in the morning before training." 

  


"Yes, Levi." Eren stood slowly his ocean colored eyes meeting and holding the gray ones before him.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, It's been nine months. I'm a terrible person.  
> Here is a chapter, it's a little filler-y but it's meant to give you a peek at headspace... It's also a tad short.   
> I shall not be this long until the next chapter.

Eren lay on his back looking at the ceiling. Levi sleeping softly next to him, one arm tossed over his ribs. Eren had been sure Levi would take him tonight. After everything he had said during their afternoon shower it had seemed inevitable. But they ate, showered and then Levi said it was time to sleep.  
It had taken a little while for Eren to muster up the courage to ask about it and Levi had responded gently but he couldn’t help but wonder.

_“Levi, did I do something wrong?” “No, why would you think that?” “It’s just…” “Out with it boy, we should be sleeping.” “I thought you would want me to please you tonight.” His voice was soft and only a little shaky, really. “There are some things I need to teach you before I can take you that way Eren. You did nothing to displease me. Now close our eyes. It’s time to rest.” “Yes, Sir.”_

Eren couldn’t help but wonder what he had to learn. He hoped he could learn it fast.

Levi woke to the smell of strong tea and the smell of eggs. The sound of Eren moving around almost unnoticeable even in the quiet apartment. That spoke well of his ability to move outside the walls unnoticed. 

“Good morning. Making breakfast I see.”

“Yes. Are you hungry?” Erens’ eyes were hopeful.

“Absolutely.”

With a quick look at the clock, Levi got dressed and wandered into the kitchen. As Eren set the plates down Levi wrapped his arms around the boy and placed a kiss under his ear. Levi had decided the night before, while Eren saw himself the way he did- he couldn’t sleep with him. Right now it wouldn’t be right. He would have to bolster the boy first. Teach him a better way to see himself. Show him he was desired.  
Breakfast went quickly, Levi washed up while Eren got dressed. They still had about a half hour until training.

“Why were you up so early?” Levi studied to boys face and noted the dark smudges beneath his eyes.

“I didn’t sleep too well. And we needed to pick up my...leash… lead... which would you prefer Sir?” Levi fought back the grim look that wanted to mar his features.

“Well, if we want to match the image they demand we would be better served with a lead.” Eren looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Will that give the Commander the most standing and respect?”

“Well, it will show you’re still in training, then we can graduate you to a leash, then remove it all together. Ideally anyway. It will also give Hanji a way to punish you if you do anything they deem ‘punishable’ without hurting you. Moving you backward in your training in appearances anyway. Disgusting business all around.” The thoughtful look hadn’t gone and instead just intensified.

“Should we bring her with us to pick the lead, and the leash later? If it’s going to be seen as part of her training program?”  
Levi felt his brows rise, Eren wasn’t wrong. She would detest it but… it was a good idea.

“I think that would be a good plan. We’ll swing by and grab her.”

“It gives you a chance to tell you about the punishment system too. I don’t think she would like the idea of beating me as punishment. When we were talking about hurting me to see if I could focus on one injury over another she seemed upset.” Levi let his eyes close for a moment, this boy was going to kill him.

“You should be upset about people talking about hurting you too.” Eren had a small confused crease between his brows.

“Why? It’s nothing new, and besides, if I’m just some beast…”

“Eren, you have worth in and of yourself. You are a man, regardless how those fuckers see you. That’s their mess, not yours. Even if you don’t believe that… You’re mine. Is it okay for people to hurt what’s mine?” Eren looked surprised and Levi waved for him to follow before he could form a reply. Hopefully, if he thought about it all day some of it would sink in.

Eren rolled Levis’ words around in his head on the way to the commanders' door. _You’re mine._ If he really did belong to Levi then it was absolutely not okay for people to hurt him without his Captains say so. Before the Captain bought him he was told anyone hurting him hurt the survey corps. But then they removed him from the ranks. He never thought that he still fell in to _Levi’s_ ranks. When Levi knocked, Eren looked up to see the Commander open the door dressed for the day, her hair still down and a cup in her hand. 

“How can I help you boys today?”

“We need you to come with us to pick out Erens’ lead and we have something we need to discuss.” She scowled but drained her cup and put it down before she shut it behind her. She fished a hair tie out of her pocket and put up her hair as the walked, not that it made much of a difference.  
Eren found himself walking essentially a step behind and between the two.

“So why do I need to be a part of this bull-”

“You’re his trainer, and this is part of the regimen. It will provide a way to offer demerits for any seemingly bad behavior. Unless you prefer to beat him? I mean you are the expert.” Levi sent a sharp look at the woman next to him and kept his voice inflectionless. No one could think they were trying to circumvent the rules of that Hanji was making rule solely to suit her. There was a brief flash of understanding before she was nodding along.

“No, it’s essentially like a dog. You reward good behavior and punish bad. I’ll start easy and unless it’s needed I see no reason to resort to beatings. I wouldn’t want him to end up aggressive towards human handlers.”

“Good, good. I know it’s early, but I do appreciate your help picking out the most appropriate.” Eren let himself listen in and take in the new information about their public cover. The Commander and the Captain would each likely need to punish him publicly to be seen as doing their job correctly. Though Levi walked a more complicated line. As soon as Levi punished him, Eren would have to be more affectionate, so Central didn’t think Eren held it against him.

The shop was an animal supply shop, most of their items were bridles, harnesses, saddles, and the like. Eren walked behind them watching them look over different types of leads, they talked about the pros and cons of fibers and flexibility. He really had no preference though he didn’t really want one that would attach to his collar. While Levi and the Commander were talking about one that was made of rough rope that had a metal loop on one end that served as a permanent slip knot, one that would slide over his head and sit on his throat but not through any part of his collar. Eren gave Levis’ shirt a small tug and when he turned his eyes to him Eren flicked his eyes down to the lead and gave a small smile. Hoping Levi would take his preference into account. Levi raised one brow and after a quick look to make sure there was no one loitering asked quietly. 

“You want this one?”

“Yes, please,” Hanji spoke just as softly.

“It can choke you if it’s pulled.”

“I won’t lag behind, and I trust you, Commander. You won’t choke me just because you can. Besides, it will give you more control over me.” Eren added the last part as a bolt of inspiration struck, he was fine with however Central needed to see them behave but he really didn’t want to risk damaging his collar.  
Levi just nodded and coiled it in his hands, Hanji looked a little misty-eyed. They went to pay and Eren stepped back again letting them have room. After they walked out Levi passed the lead to Hanji with a sigh.  
“We’ll see you later.” She just nodded before she started off. “Come on, Brat. We need to get to training.”


End file.
